A Whole Load of Trash
by GwendolynD
Summary: FemHarry. One Reunion, then a second Reunion ...of sorts... a new adventure for the Trio and a hell of alot of catastrophies, craziness, chaos- who said life would be boring after war?
1. Peachy Part 1

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch1. Peachy**

One middle aged woman, who looked to be in her late forties, stood leaning against a door frame a small smile on her face as she watched the scene before her. It was a simple room; simple forest green walls, courtesy of Dean Thomas, two windows white ocean blue curtains, that showed the views of muggle London from the girl's apartment; one wall was a giant walk in wardrobe all thanks to one Mrs Weasley nee Delacour; though muggles would just see one very crammed 'wall closet'; proudly hung above the bed was a Gryfindor banner, the bed covered in deep blue sheets, had the headboard against the wall, on the right side was a night stand and a light, on the left a book shelf, courtesy of one Hermione Granger; the wall opposite the windows was covered by several still photo's all framed, below which lay a wonderful chest thanks to the crafty work of Goblins, which hid several memorabilia which lay close to the girls heart. The girl now lay on the bed, on her side facing the woman, her usual big bright emerald eyes shut, her messy black hair lay everywhere, her lightning bolt scar, only just visible, a too big green jumper and for once jeans that fit, covered her frail, but lithe form; you can not see it, but the girl could hack a good punch- just ask Draco Malfoy, and finally one arm protectively holding one little boy, whom the girl cherished above anything or anyone else, was pressed up against the girls chest. The boy, whose hair for once was its natural brown colour, was named Theodore (Teddy) Remus Lupin, and the young girl was the boy's godmother Harley (Harri) James Potter. The woman being the boy's grandmother, Andromeda, who really didn't want to wake the two, but it already was late for Teddy. She walked over, and put a hand on the girls shoulder and shook it "Harri", whispering softly she tried again "Harri dear". At first signs of alertness she stepped back, the girl was known for abruptness- she once blasted Ron Weasley across the room after he shocked her awake. One bleary green eye opened "oh, hello Dro", was the muffled response upon noticing the woman in the room.

"Thank-you, for doing this"

"It's no problem, he is after all my godson" Harri replied as she sat up and pulled the still sleeping boy once again toward her chest. She then got up and put Teddy into the waiting arms of the older witch. "It was no trouble and I love the little bugger". Harri, then went and messed up the boys hair a little more. Then with a 'crack', Teddy and Andromeda were gone. Harri smiled and stretched out the kinks in her back. She loved the bugger, and spoilt the brat too, but she couldn't help herself. Not only was, he her godson and an orphan, like her he was a child of a Marauder and that meant everything. In all seriousness. Hmm, if Andromeda was back, then Coco must be free. She did just bake a fresh apple pie... and it is not that late... grinning like a mad woman, she took of her jumper, grabbed her favourite trench coat, boxed the pie and put it into a pocket, she then grabbed some floo powder and threw it into the fire and stepped in.

Draco Malfoy, after his aunts visit, was strolling through his mothers lavish gardens, deep in thought

"Coco"

He stilled, there was only one person that called him that ridiculas name, or was brave enough to say it to his face. He turned around slowly, bracing himself. And, sure enough, he was assaulted by a messy black mop of hair. He with the second figure, went flying backwards. Looking down at him, peeking through the mess of hair were big emerald eyes and a small button nose.

"Potter"

"Coco"

She once again flung himself at him.

"Potter, could you get of me"

She didn't move. Stubbornly staying on top of him, a small frown forming across her features, her eyes boring into his.

"Harri" she bit out forcefully.

He rolled his eyes, but complied anyways.

"Harrri, could you get of me"

Just like that, no matter how emotionless the words were said, her demeanour changed her eyes sparkling, and her lips formed a smile. She rolled of him and pulled him up. The second he was up however, her lithe arms were wrapped around him and squeezing the life out of him. That was another thing only Harri Potter would do, treat him like a cuddly toy. He was used to it now, two years of being squished upon sight and every second after, he now just simply hugged her back. That is what drew him to her. He remembered their first meeting at Madam Malkins. When she didn't recognise him, he wrongly thought muggle born. When he bragged about sneaking in a broom into the school, she simple stared back as if she could actually see past his façade and actually see him. However, being the boy he was he was angered at her uncaring view of him, instead of being grateful that someone looked beyond the facade. Upon learning, that the same girl from Malkins was The Girl-Who-Lived, well he set aside his anger and decided he would befriend her. When she shot him down, the anger returned, he was Draco Abarax Malfoy, for crying out loud! He decided to hate her. However, subconsciously, he started to enjoy their bouts. Word for word, punch for punch, spell for spell, she challenged him on everything, classes, Quiditch, magic power, spell craftsmanship, combat, heck even etiquette and the graceful art of dance- it was in her blood after all, head to head, toe to toe, everywhere and everything, she challenged him, kept him on his toes. Always surprised him and did something totally unexpected, she slowly and gradually pulled him out of his comfortable bubble. Now, however, she still matched him and drove him mad, but there was no hate between them. After, she had spectacularly and foolishly, very much the brave Gryfindor, stood up in-front the (wizard court) and stared dead straight at one Kingsley Shacklebolt (the new elected minister) and defended his and his parents honour. One, miss Harley James Potter, standing her ground, staring down an entire wizard court arguing her case, power rolling of her, her face hardened, her eyes blazing fierce, he understood that was a glimpse of the woman that defeated the thing that called himself a dark lord.

Thanks to her, his father only got one year in Azkaban and life in community service. His mother, got life in community service and he only got two years in community service considering he was a death eater for two years. For a reason beyond him, she knew that he would not be able to leave the orphaned kids once his two years were up. It was also entertaining to see her boss around one Lucius Malfoy. She had wormed and wriggled her way into the hearts of his family and he loved her, she was her sister, his lovable firefly and he would fight a mother Horntail, without a wand, for her. Plus, Narcissa and her had formed a strong bond, something which to him seemed to have formed over night, and he did not want to disappoint his mother.

He looked down at the creature cracking his rib cage and gave her a one armed hug.

"So, what brings you here at this time of night"

The death grip loosens; she straitens up, but doesn't move from his one armed embrace and looks him straight into the eyes.

"pie"

Was her simple reply.

That was all she needed to say. They both knew her cooking, especially pie, was a weakness of his, Blaize used to tease him mercifully for it, then she shoved a piece down his throat. Another weakness, were her puppy dog eyes, if he were still alive Sirius, would be beaten to death for teaching her that one, on the bright side Blaize was not given the chance to say anything, because the second he opened his mouth- she turned on him. After that night, they never said anything about her friends being her lap dogs. Honestly, there must be some written law or spell somewhere that prevents people from defying the big doe eyes of one Miss Harley Potter!

The two of them walked silently through the grand halls of the Malfoy Estate towards one of the smaller tea rooms. The two of them shared a chair, Harri, half on him, half on the chair, Harri, then un-shrunk the pie box and he called a house elf to get some cutlery and some tea. Once the cutlery and tea came, she leant down and cut a particularly large slice of pie onto a plate and hovered the plate to a comfortable eating level, then she plopped her legs over his and leaned into him and the two of them began to eat. The two of them, talked, ate pie, and drank tea, well into the night.

The next morning, Harri woke up to the feel of cool silk sheets covering her form, and if she were to hazard a guess she'd say they were dark green. She wiggled her way out of the sheets and crawled out of the larger than necessary bed and walked into the on suite dressing room and grabbed her coat, which was hanging next to her clothes, which were washed and folded on the dressing table. She then walked through the silent estate to the main breakfast room and asked for some tea. She had always been an early riser, mainly due to the Dursleys' and her adventures at Hogwarts, it sort of became necessary, but now she simply enjoyed the quietness and simplicity of it. Promptly at 7.00, the three Malfoys', Lucius, Narcissa, and Draco strode into the room impeccably dressed and as they sat breakfast appeared in front of them. A round of mornings echoed around the room, well mainly just in the direction of Harri.

"sleep well, dear" Narcissa asked her.

"why yes, thankyou, yourself?" she smiled back at the older woman.

"yes very pleasant, your not going to eat anything?" she questioned.

Harri, shook her head "No, I'm going to have brunch with Ron and Hermione latter, but thank-you for asking" Hermione, had found this wonderful cafe in muggle London, which was a family run business called 'The Tea Room', which focuses on organic tea, so you have this deep aroma of tea whenever you went there and it smelt lovely and they had such delightful scones! Every once in a while the trio, would go there and have brunch- just to catch up, due to their busy schedules it was hard to do so. Even though Ron and Hermione now live together in a small cottage, they are both extremely hectic and it was nice to relax and just be in each-others presence. After drinking her tea, she smiled at the older woman, "thank you, for your hospitality, but I need to get going"

"your welcome, dear"

She then turned to Draco and Lucius who were discussing the morning paper "Co- thank-you for your company and Lucius- sir you had a good day"

In response the two gentlemen nodded their heads in her direction and went back to the paper. She got up and bowed slightly in respect to Narcissa and walked out of the breakfast room. She then grabbed her clothes from the dressing room and flood back to her apartment.

In her shower she thought back to when Ron and Hermione smooched right in the middle of battle- granted that fighting wasn't going on around them, but still... all, the same it was good that they finaly realised that they loved eachother. Though it would be even better if the bickering would decrease, just the slightest of bits. However, now as a couple they tend to bicker even more. for example, instead of just bickering about Ron's lack of feelings or etiquite, they would bicker about; sleeping habits, time to get ready, punctuality, a persons reading choice, who was supposed to buy the milk, stained t-shirts, future kids, comunication problems, etc Though some-how, by the end of the day they could be seen siting together talking both smiling and happy all issues resolved. She had no clue how it worked, but it did. Ron and Hermione, were her best friends and she loved them dearly and clearly they were happy and that was all that mattered. However, sometimes, Harri couldn't help but feel a slightly envious of them and what they had. Someone that loved her unconditionally and that would always be there for her no matter what.

Harri, shook her head to get rid of depressing thoughts, she was going to meet Ron and Hermione at _The Tea House _, and have a marvilous time, no stray thoughts about the lacking of her love life. Stepping out of the shower, she dried her self the muggle way, put on some jeans and a tee-shirt and grabbed her trench, hair still dripping she aparated to the nearest aparation point of _The Tea Room_. She quickly dried her hair using magic, and walked down to meet Hermione and Ron. It was a nice day she thought, as she walked the short distance to the cafe, she enjoyed the slight breeze that made her hair even worse- she had long long ago given up on trying- Hermione and her had tried to give it some sort of semblance right before the Yule ball in fourth year, but nothing seemed to work, so they gave it up as hopeless.

Ron and Hermione for once, were not arguing, but simply talking, on an outside table. Upon seeing her Ron got up to hug her "Harri, mate! How are you?" enthusiastic as always. "Ronald" Hermione scolded, before she too got up to hug Harri "Its good to see you Harri"

"You too Mione", she hugged her back and took the free seat.

"So, have you already orded?"

"yup, just orded mate"

"good, so how are things, is anyone pregnant?" she enquired wiggling her eyebrows at the couple, enjoying the redding of Ron's ears' and the pink tinge of Hermione's cheeks. "Harri!"

"What?" she put her hands up in defense "It was just a question!"

"Well if you must know, Hermione here..."

"Ron!" came two exclamations from both Hermione and Harri, Hermione's cheeks were much redder now and she look as though she wanted to bash her head on the table infront of her. Harri, on the other hand had her hands' on her ears "eeewwww!, I do not want to hear about you and Hermione having Sex!". this was said in a very exagerated manner and alot louder then intended, so the last comment was heard by several patrons in the cafe and caused several turned heads. At which point in time the tea and scones were being served, and not to mention the minni triangle sandwiches which Ron just loved. The amount of food also caused heaads to turn, because they head enough scones and minni sandwiches to feen about ten boys not two girls and one boy. However, ignoring the stares, we thanked the waiter, grabbed an extra table for the food and poored the tea.

"So in all honesty any goss?"


	2. PeachyPart 2

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch1. Peachy Part 2**

Ron leans back in his seat and grabs a sandwich, while gesturing to Hermione to talk first. In that time, she had wordlessly put up wards so the muggles' surrounding them would not overhear or see something connected to the magical world.

"Well" she starts and leans forward, her tea in her hands, Harri, leans in obviously curious and Ron is still enjoying his food, he obviously knew what Hermione would tell.

"Well", she starts again, her honey eyes sparkling, "We've done it, we have gotten co-operation with the muggle minister"

"Wow!" , "Mione, really?"

"Yup" you could she was really proud, her entire frame was glowing and you could feel her magic purring. "Wow, Mione that's really brilliant, that must feel really good and that was the final thing you needed, before you get it up and running?"

"Yup, we would be able to trial it this year, you'll help?"

"'Course, that's what I'm here for"

Hermione Granger with the help of fellow muggle-born Justin Finch-Fletchley, had set up a programe to help muggle-borns' to properly adjust to the magical world and make things easier, the muggle minister's co-operation and approval was the last thing they needed; which took a fair bit of sweet talking because he was still a bit bitter about how the magical world has treated him in the past.

"Plus" Now it was Hermione's turn to be curious, Harri had been waiting to tell them this for ages. Last week she had received an unexpected letter "I am going to be the new defence against the dark arts teacher" She heard Ron choke on the scone that was half in his mouth "Your joking". She leaned back in her chair and folded her arms "Nope". Hermione looked at her dead on smiling "You make a fantastic teacher Harri", she relaxed her frame and smiled back "Thanks 'Mione". She then grabbed another scone and buttered it, "So, Ron, swallow, and tell me any news?", and bit into the mouth watering scone.

After swallowing, "Well, George, has finally fixed out any kinks in his new product and strangely there were no explosions". Ron helped George out in the joke shop.

"So, you gonna tell us what it is?"

"Nope"

"Come on"

"Nuh ah"

Hermione and I looked at each-other, eyes connecting, smirking we both looked back at Ron .

"Ron, don't make us go all doe eyes at you" we both said sweetly, whilst exaggeratedly fluttering our eyes at him.

Ron put up his hands in a 'I mean no harm' gesture "Woah, ladies, please, leave it to George to tell you"

Hermione pouted and Harri poked her tongue out at him "Your no fun!" they both exclaimed simultaneously. They then both turned dramatically so Ron was cut off.

"Hey!"

The trio, continued to chatter, pot after pot of tea went as did the mountain of food, which continued to have the patrons heads turning. However, the three did not bother to notice, as they chatted on happily.

"Oh, did you hear?" an excited Harri, said to her two friends "Dean has finally decided to take my bribe and start work on his art gallery for his paintings"

...

"Not to mention the ministry is making some progress in re-evaluating the Wizarding laws"

"'bout time to"

"and I hear that Daph and Blaize are now in Russia" Daphne Greengrass and Blaize Zabini, were celebrating being bonded, which is such a precious and intimate step for the magical community, seen as more prestigious than marriage- which generally is seen as alliance between two families .

...

"I cannot believe how successful the _Marauding Rebellion _is going- especially since we have Goblin co-operation, all we need now are the centaurs" The _Marauding Rebellion _is a company the trio set up in memory of the Marauders and it helps out creatures, such as werewolves and those treated like creatures ie. Squibs and house elves and helps them get an education, a job, a voice even, a better shot at life, even if it is giving a werewolf wolfsbane, anything that helps.

...

"Susan is enjoying her job"

"Well, Harri, did give her plenty of practise"

"Hey!"

"You must admit it is true Harri, for once I agree with Ron"

"Well, I wasn't alone in that" Susan was training at _Saint Mungo's _to be a healer, though she is rather advanced, thanks to Harri.

"ooh, and West Ham have another match on next weekend" here Ron rolled his eyes, therefore earning a smack on the head from both girls.

...

"Charlie is coming to visit soon"

"Why didn't you tell us sooner Ronald!"

"Oh, Oh is he bringing Mack, id just love to meet him"

...

Eventually, they had to finish up, as the cafe would be closing and the food mountain had finished. The trio walked down to the aparation point, then after several hugs, Harri, aparated back to her apartment.

After, aparating, Harri, collapsed onto her bed and fell straight asleep. Therefore, she did not notice the letter that was dropped underneath her apartment door. Therefore, the letter would not be read until morning and therefore the next day would be one long and horrible day for one Miss Harley James Potter.


	3. Not Happy Jan!

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch3. Not Happy Jan!**

It had been a peaceful morning for Harri, her tea and breakfast were tasteful as always, her shower was hot and steamy the way she liked it. She had plenty of time to enjoy her morning as she only had a meeting with the now Headmistress McGonagall, which was in the afternoon, afterwards she was due for dinner at the Burrow. However, the peacefulness was cut short by something that at first glance seemed so innocent. Now, Harri, was no stranger to muggle mail, Mr and Mrs Granger wrote her frequently, so she had a system put in with the goblins so muggles' could contact her, but that was generally left to be found in her own numbered mail box. So the first clue that it was different was that someone had slid it under her door. The second clue was that the return address was to the 'Grand'- she thought it was rather showy and over the top- Hotel _The Golden Peacock'_, which she had never been to. Eyeing the envelope, suspiciously she checked the envelope and contents for spells and enchantments- she had every right to be cautious, seeing none her hands trembling, she opened it. Dropping the envelope, she carefully unfolded the letter within. Her eyes widening and body shaking more with every sentence she read. When she finally finished, she felt sick and nauseous, she sat down onto the wooden panels of the hallway, the letter clutched in her fingers. She read it again, hoping against hope that she hadn't read, what she just read. Staring blankly at the letter within her grasp, memories of her childhood flooding through her mind eye. She gulped thickly; there was no way this was happening, no way. She had sent a letter the Dursleys' informing them that the war was over and that they could go back to their lives and that was the last contact she had with them. Memories of being picked on, teased, beaten, the freak, the weirdo, invisible, alone. This was not possible. She sat there holding herself, the letter clutched roughly in her fingers. Suddenly, remembering the meeting with McGonagall she cast tempus: 12.05. Merlin, she was late! Temporarily forgetting the letter, she grabbed her trench, and aparated to Hogmeade.

Running through the streets and winding alleys she ran straight towards Hogwarts and straight up to the gargoyle guarding the headmistress's office. Gasping for breath she spat out the password "Agatha Hornrim".

"Your, late"

"Sorry, Minnie, but I lost track of time" she spoke breathing heavily and red cheeked.

"Minnie?" the voice deep and soft, she also recognised, grinning she turned to her left.

"Neville!" she went over and hugged her good friend, who was already standing from the chair he was seated in previously.

"Not that I'm glad to see you, but, what are you doing here?"

"I believe the Headmistress, or the one you call Minnie, would tell you that"

She hugged him again and the two sat in the offered chairs, facing the headmistress, who was perched behind her desk.

"Well, now that you have arrived Miss Potter, I would like to start off by informing you that Neville here would be filling in for Madam Sprout"

"Really? Congrats Neville"

"Thanks Harri"

"First matters at hand" She handed them each a folder, which had the Hogwarts seal, "This is a list of your classes and which students are in which and these" she handed over seven folders "Are the curriculums for every year group, you have two weeks to look over them and decided what you would like to add or change and to decide what book you would assign for each year level" Both Neville and Harri nodded. "Now" the professor got up, "Follow me". The two ex-students got up and followed the professor through the winding hallways of Hogwarts. She took them down to a room where, if you looked out of the window you could see the green houses. "Mr Longbottom, this would be your private study, is it suitable?" Neville circled the room and agreed that it would be suitable for him. They then journeyed on to a room not too, just two moving staircases away and strangely Harri knew it was above the Kitchens, not that it mattered. "This, Miss Potter, would be your teaching room and adjoining private study" Harri, agreed it was suitable, not only was it close to the kitchens, but there was plenty of space to create duelling platforms, even still the room could be expanded, but she had also seen some secret entrances which could come in handy for some 'practical lessons', yes this room seemed just fine. "Well, Miss Potter, Mr Longbottom, I shall have to leave you both now, and I shall see you both in two weeks" With that Minerva McGonagall left them to it.

Harri turned to face her friend "So, Nev, How are you?".

"Not bad, though my Gran still believes that I've made a mistake in not becoming an Auror" he grinned back at her "So, how about you?"

She grinned "Busy and hectic, but what would life be if it we sat all day twiddling our thumbs?"

"Oh, I don't know normal?"

She snorted.

"Oh, come now, Miss Potter, how very un-lady-like of you"

She elbowed him in the ribcage.

"Ok, Ok no need to get so hostile now"

She just rolled her eyes and he grinned down at her. She just smiled back. The two of them standing there lost in thought and she couldn't help but try to get a feel of the castle and it's magic as she had done before. She walked up to a wall and felt it. It was no secret that she had connected with the castle more the most would go; it was after all her home. In fact, besides the founders, there is probably only one other person who had connected with the castle at the depth she had and that was Tom Marvlo Riddle. At one stage that would have frightened her, but now she had come to some sort of understanding of her own and was able to say that there was the wizard Tom, whom she felt she could at some levels relate to, and then there was the power crazed thing named Voldermort. When she felt the castle now, she smiled, because she could feel some rips in the magic, but it was heeling and heeling well. She opened her eyes and looked at Neville and grinned up at him "Its heeling fine, a few tweak's here and there and it would be Aye-Ok". He grind back at her "That's good to know". He waved a hand in the direction of the exit "Well then Miss Potter, shall we go".

"Yes, we shall"

Then the two of them walked through the castle, side by side, straight towards Hogmeade talking about non-consequential things. She hugged her friend again and then aparated to the Burrow aparation point. As the Burrow still had the wards up, and they received plenty of visitors, it was necessary for an aparation point to be put up, however, due to the vastness of the land that was owned by the Weasleys', the aparation point was a great walk from the actual burrow. However, Harri always enjoyed the walk, rain or shine. Upon passing the lake, which was on the boundary of the wards, and shadowed by a giant oak tree, Harri, paused. Her brain froze upon seeing the lake, she put her hand under the rim of her shirt and pulled up the chain she always wore, which hung, now clasped in her hand was a promise ring. The promise ring was a simple band of silver, nothing more nothing less, but the inscription on the inside was what mattered _To HJP with love FW. _Yes, it was a promise ring from one Fredrick Gideon Weasley and now he was gone. Choking back her tears she put the chain back under her t-shirt and made the chain invisible again. She stared back out of the lake, she had only three boyfriends and all had been disasters. First there was Cedric, no-one knew about him, as she herself wasn't too sure they had been in a relationship to begin with and even if there was one it lasted a maximum fifteen seconds. The two of them did this dance the whole of the fourth year, things were fine before the tournament and they probably would have made it as a couple if she hadn't been entered into the tournament, then the dance began. He was angry at her, she was angry at him, they would apologise, and then came Cho and Skeeter, the Yule was a mess and emotions swung back and forth it finally settled just before the final task. She remembered, he had pulled her up from under the spider, so she was leaning into him, she then looked up at him and he looked down at her. His eyes were intense, and then raising one free hand he cup her cheek and kissed her once tenderly, her first kiss, then they grabbed the cup. His death hurt her more than anyone knew. The second boyfriend had been just plain disastrous. He had been a Ravenclaw named Gregory Snell, during fifth year he had asked her politely if she would accompany him for the Valentines day Hogmeade visit and she had said yes. They met up at the Hogsmead entrance and he took her to some coffee shop called Madam Puddifoots he claimed 'all girls love it, it is simple adorable', she hated it, the next thing she knew he had ordered for her ' I know how girls don't like to eat much, so I ordered you a salad, good for keeping your figure' he had said- heck no, she wanted steak , all she could do was stare open mouth as he then started talking about him taking her to _Stella's Jewels _so he could by her a gift of fancy, let's just say the date did not go much further than that.

Then, there was Fred.

She had always been able to tell, which twin was Fred and which was George, but she never quite figure out why. She and the twins grew close over the years, thanks mainly due to Ron and Hermione arguing they were there for her. When she was at the back of the joke shop with just Fred, it was then, she realised why she could always figure out which was Fred or George, was because she would note who was Fred and who was not Fred.

George was the only person, who knew about their relationship, and about the promise ring. It was also this lake that they both first kissed. For some reason, she couldn't remember why, but they both found themselves alone at the lake. She tripped and fell in and he just stood there and laughed. So she decided to get simple revenge, and simple being the operative word, she had decided to use an old muggle trick. When he finally decided she had spent enough time in the water, he bent down and let out a hand to help her up, she grabbed it and tugged so he to fell into the lake. She smirked up at him when his head resurfaced. He just laughed. The next thing she knew, was that she was kissing Fred Weasley and that was all that mattered. The two of them were intertwined together and she was not going to let him go.

Now, he was dead.

She and George bonded over the death of Fred, both loved him deeply, she leaned on him and he on her. The two of them were really close.

"Hey" she jumped "George Weasley, do that again and I shall hex you into next week" He smiled sympathetically at her, "Come on, everyone is waiting for you". She looked up at him and his blue eyes looked back "Um, George"

"Yeah"

"Could you" she cocked her head to the right and pleaded the rest with her eyes. He grinned at her in understanding. "Sure", he then turned around and she then clasped her hand around his neck and hoisted herself up, he then placed one hand under her upper thighs to keep her balanced and she rested her head on his shoulders. She loved piggy-back rides, and her boys were normally happy enough to oblige her.

Sure enough, when they arrived, everyone was there and she meant everyone: Mr and Mrs Weasley, Bill and Fluer, Charlie and Mack, Percy and Audrey, Ron, Hermione and her parents, Ginny and her new boyfriend of the month a wizard named Tyson, Andromeda with Teddy, and finally the three Malfoys.

Getting of George, she caught Hermione's eye and the two of them grinned, they then made a direct bee-line towards the living room where Charlie and Mack were sitting. Mack was a tallish handsome strong sturdy bloke with wild blonde hair and deep blue eyes.

"Hello, Charlie" the two sang out happily.

Charlie looked up from his conversation with Mack.

"Hello, girls" Charlie responded, while Mack just responded by raising a hand.

Turning towards Mack "and you must be Mack" they chorused and together they grabbed a hand each and shook it. Still holding one of Mack's hands, they both then looked toward Charlie and asked "You don't mind, if we steal Mack from you, do you?" they both said 'sweetly'.

Charlie just shook his head amused.

"Thank-you"

They then pulled on the hand each was holding and dragged Mack to Ginny's bedroom and sat him done on the bed and Harri sat on his right and Hermione sat on his left.

"So, Mack..." Harri, began

"We have been dying to meet you"

"And we just love talking to new people"

"And we thought"

"You could tell us"

"A bit about your-self" Hermione finished.

"Well, Uh" Mack put a hand threw his hair. "Well, why don't you tell us a bit about you and your family?" Hermione asked softly.

"Well, I, Uh, Have a mum and dad, like most people who are great really; my mum works in Journalism for the Australian paper _Golden Circle, _my dad being muggle, works as craftsman and makes muggle chairs, tables and things, so my parents house is filled with very nice wooden muggle furniture all built by dad, beside that I'm an only child so I don't have any siblings, just me mum and dad" his voice deep and reflective as he talked.

"This must be an eye opener for you, huh" Harri said softly.

Mack chuckled "Yeah, his big family was one of the things that drew me to Charlie, actually" he admitted softly his cheeks slightly pink.

Harri and Hermione looked at each-other and smiled softly.

"So, can I get back to Charlie now or are you two ladies going to question me further"

"No, you can go back to Charlie" Hermione started.

"but we shall hunt you down and question you further in the future, now that we have met you, you won't be escaping too easily" we both finished. With a salute, Mack left to go hunt down Charlie.

Then the two of them went down to find Ron and George, whom were funnily enough were chatting with Hermione's parents. Mr and Mrs Granger had sat Hermione down and made her tell them everything that happened during the time at Hogwarts and made her swear to be honest from the very beginning, they also grounded her for a month, even though they were appreciative at the lengths their daughter went to protect them, they didn't appreciate having their memory wiped, so for one month Hermione was not allowed to leave her parents home, unless it was work related. Now, Dan and Jane Granger were alot more comfortable within the magical community and were willing to help out with Justin's parents and three brothers to talk to families with muggle born students.

"Mr and Mrs Granger", "Mum, Dad" Harri and Hermione called out respectively upon seeing the two older Granger's. Hermione hugged her parents and sat next to Ron and Harri sat on-top of George, even if she could conjure up a chair on her own.

"You, doing well Harri?"

"Yes, hectic but well, your-self? Is the dentistry still doing well?"

"Yes, kids teeth now days are as rotten as ever" Dan Granger cut in before his wife could answer, who was glaring at him for doing, which he promptly ignored.

The six of them chattered away happily, until dinner was called on to be served. One thing, a person should learn about Molly Weasley, was that no matter the large quantity of people, Molly did all of the cooking herself.

Every-one, walked outside and sat at the two large wooden tables. Upon seeing Teddy with Andromeda and Narcissa, Harri excused her-self and went to check up on her godson, whose hair was now turquoise. Without acknowledging the two ladies, she grabbed Teddy from his grandmother's grasp and hugged him ferociously "Hello, Teddy how are you this fine night?"

"Harri, Harri, Harri" was her reply and a change from turquoise hair to black hair, copying hers. "Oh, Teddy, I have missed you" She laughed out loud.

"Harri, dear, as much as I enjoy your enthusiasm, you only have to ask"

"I'm sorry Dro, but you know that once I see this scamp here, who pouted at having his hair messed up more, all sense of self preservation just flies out of the window" Harri apologised and passed Teddy back to Dro.

"I know dear, but next time, do try harder, won't you?"

Smiling Harri, turned to face one amused Narcissa, who had been watching the scene before her.

"So, any new developments with your garden?" Harri asked the witch.

"Well" she began as they all took seats at one of the wooden tables "the creeping vines are learning to behave properly, thanks to you, and the dragon snaps have stopped breathing fire at random moments, they are gradually learning that I am who they should respond to..." The elder witch continued on, Harri, giving tips whenever the need arose as they ate the delicious feast before them.

When the desert finished at the noise quieted down to a soft rumble, she caught George's eye and he winked. She excused her-self from the table, when at the same time set of a few sparks underneath the table creating a few explosions, the table and its contents went flying everywhere and thus creating the distraction needed so he too could sneak of unnoticed. In which time Harri had flooed to his apartment and back with the required instrument in hand.

Unknown to Ron and Hermione, on her piggy back ride here she had swindled the information of George's new invention and they had devised this simple plan. It was a metal object shaped like a muggle scalp massager and what you would do is place the object on the ground and tap it twice with a wand saying the chosen password and for them it had been "bloody hell"- Ron had come in the second George was about to set the password, at the Wizard version of microchips, would crawl out and attach themselves to every person they could detect and with a set time- theirs was 5 minutes and 14 seconds, each person would hear a loud bang and be covered in a colourful puff of smoke and end up dressed in some sort of costume, ranging from dragon, to muggle police, which would last until you allow yourself to be slimed.

She and George, crept behind some shrubs at the verge of the garden, Harley planted the object down into the ground and George tapped his wand on the tip of the object stating the password "bloody-hell", which was whispered softly, in glowed blue, which meant it was set. The two of them crept back and joined everyone in cleaning up the mess, from the explosives.

It happened simultaneously, loud bangs could be heard and all Harri, could see was purple smoke. When the smoke disappeared, shrieks were heard particularly from Fluer and Ginny, she laughed out loud. It was hilarious: Arthur was dressed as a muggle detective to the likes of Sherlock Holmes; Molly dressed as an ancient staff wielding mage hood and all; Bill was dressed in drag- a female seer to the likes of professor Trelawney; Fluer was covered in feathers all over her body, her mouth had turned into a beak, her legs became long claws and she had sprouted wings, she was an owl; Charlie funnily enough had scales and represented a Norwegion Ridgeback; Mack was a scarecrow; Percy a wizarding elf; Audrey was a muggle fairy fake wand and all; George was dressed as Gildroy Lockhart; Lucius was a knight; Narcissa was Miss Muffet bonnet and all; Draco was a vampire resembling our good friend Mr Norsebolt; Ginny's buy Tyson was the mad hatter; Ginny resembled Rita Skeeter- crocodile bag included; Andromeda was a prideful Medusa; Teddy was the minister of magic; Dan or Elvis was having a grand time; Jane took being Cleopatra in her stride; Ron made a smashing blue Jeanie; and Hermione was getting into being a female James Bond and as far as she could tell, judging by the periodic long white and blue lace dress and the many crazy things in her hair, she would have to guess she was the witch that invented Gillyweed.

It was a blast and the look on Fluer's face when she found out that the only way she could get rid of her owl outfit, was to get slimed was priceless. Fluer, as she couldn't shut her owl like eyes, she took a few attempts to put her wings over her eyes and got slimed.

Ginny and Tyson immediately got themselves slimed and disappeared. Beside that everyone stayed in costume, even Percy and Molly.

The Malfoys' each grabbed a packet each, Narcissa seemed to really enjoy her Miss Muffet costume (even though it was a muggle creation), then made their own way home- after saying good-bye to everyone.

The senior Grangers, Dro and Teddy, Percy and Audrey also were enjoying their costumes grabbed a packet, though Dan probably wouldn't have if it were not for Cleopatra.

The scarecrow went up stairs to tame his dragon.

Fluer promptly threw slime at her now bonded husband, was not going home for drag!

The detective and mage quietly talked in the kitchen and Gildroy Lockhart, Jeanie, Miss Bond, and Vaspour had adjourned in Harri's apartment- she had wonderful hot coco machine.

George and Harri, sat across from Hermione and Ron.

"So, I take it you got George to spill?" Ron asked.

"Yup" she said proudly

"It's a rather brilliant piece of work"

"Thanks, Hermione, but flattery won't get you any type of discount" George stated grinning looking too much like Gildroy Lockhart.

Harri, put her mug down on her coffee table and stood up. She swayed her hips and walked around the couch and leaned down behind George and wrapped her hands around his neck , putting on an extra thick Italian accent and started

"Well..."

She froze, she just spied on the floor through the doorway... how could she have forgotten. She got up and walked down to the letter, kneeled down and grabbed the letter. Ignoring the cries of "Harri".

Feeling the presence behind her, she lifted the letter up, and gave it to the person which read:

_Dear, Miss Harley James Potter_

_Of recent, we noticed that it had been close to 10yrs_

_since our daughter, Kristy, had graduated from little_

_Wingham Primary. Four years previous we had the honour_

_of hosting the ten year reunion for our son. We would _

_love to do the same for our daughter. However, next year, we _

_shall be moving to New York. So, we decided it would be an idea_

_to hold the event one year early. We are inviting you and a plus one_

_to spend one week at our lovely Golden Peacock starting on Monday 29__th_

_of June to Sunday 5__th __of July. Together, with your ex-little Wingham class, shall_

_together celebrate in one splendour week. Formal wear shall be needed_

_for most nights. We hope to see you and your plus one in the Golden Peacock Lobby at 7pm._

_Sincerely,_

_Mrs Sandra Pratel_

"Oh Harri", Hermione sympathetically moaned as she rushed over to hug her friend and pass the letter to Ron, who re-read it with George.

Ron spoke up "Not going are you?"

Harri, shook her head, then stopped mid-shake. "I really don't know"

George knelt down and pulled her towards him, rubbing circles on her back.

Hermione sat crossed legged facing her, Ron sat beside her, letter crushed in his hand. Hermione stared straight at Harri, as she leaned back into George, she looked knowingly at her and Harri, looked back. The girls caught in their staring contest, the boys watched on silently. She spoke softly "You're going to do it aren't you".

Harri, nodded her head slowly "Yup" she whispered almost hoarsely back. She then bit out-

"Not Happy Jan!"

The girls laughed louder than necessary at the small joke, but for some unknown reason they could not stop and were gasping for breath and tears streaming down their cheeks. The boy's watched them perplexed, obviously not understanding the joke.

Ron spoke "So, who's your plus one?"

Harri, straightened up and turned to face George, her eyes big and doe like. He grinned down at her "Now, I must go, there is no way I can say no to that" She hugged him fierce, then wriggling out of his grip, stood up and spread her arms out dramatically "Now slime me, because Miss Vaspour needs her beauty sleep!"


	4. Princess and her Palace

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch3. Princess and her Palace**

One long and sharp, pink nail tapped against the railing of the stair banister, which lead to her private suite. Her boyfriend was late and he needed to be here before Cassey arrives, otherwise she would not look perfect. She needed to be perfect so dear Cassey, her supposed best-friend, would have something to look up to- not to mention the rest of the world, so how could she be a role model- she liked the word model, getting off track, she cannot be seen as anything but perfect. She knew she looked fabulous; she had on a tight form fitting strapless pink dress, which hugged her delicious curves and showed enough chest to make Trent or any other male drool, not to mention it was long enough to cover her arse and upper thighs- for modesty's sake, but it wasn't too long that she looked like some virgin, and it had a vertical purple lace strip just below the bust to add some class; she had on some nine inch heels to elevate her nice shapely legs, they were purple to match the lace and had a big purple flower on at the front; she had the tiniest amount of pink blush and lipstick and she had blue and purple eye-shadow to highlight her amazing baby blue eyes and to match her accessories; her now beach blonde hair was straightened and then curled into delightful curls near the base of her neck; her accessories were simple purple tear drop earrings with a simple matching tear drop necklace, which landed at the beginnings of her cleavage; and finally she had bought a purple glittery clutch. Now, all she needed was her strong, handsome, not to mention rich boyfriend, Trent.

Then, when everyone arrived, as the letter mummy dearest wrote said nothing about the first night being formal, because it is not, she just wanted to look fab while the others looked drab, it was just a shame she had to tell Cassey, but being best-friends and all... and then she would show everyone her father's hotel _THE Golden Palace _they would be awed by such a place, which she Kristy Pratel, practically could use as a second home. Yes, everything would be absolutely perfect. Now, where is Trent!

Jasper shook his head as he helped the poor man who was left to re-hang the lights to his dear sister's wishes. Whilst she got dressed the entire staff was rushing around the hotel not doing their jobs, but bending over backwards to comply with her demands. Earlier that day he had to attend to an actual paying patron, because the staff were re-folding the serviettes 'I did not ask for crowns! I wanted swans! Swans are nicer and prettier, not these pathetic THINGS!', one mother actually asked for some earplugs so her sick daughter could sleep and then came back two minutes later for some herself. His parents were not helping either, his father was too busy in his study- even if he was in his private one at the hotel, and his mother was encouraging her, she even oversaw her daughter's demands when she was too 'busy' to do so herself. When the last light was put up the man thanked him and scurried of to help a lady who called twenty minutes ago. Jasper shook his head again, with a sideways grin on his face, he'll be glad when this was over- even with his good friend Rick there to lighten things up, it was going to be one disastrous and long week and he did not want to be there when things exploded.

Cassey smiled as she stepped out of her father's limo in her pale blue dress. She was looking forward to this, one whole week around Jasper; it was going to be fantastic! She had to thank Kristy for that- she knew that Cassey wanted her brother and instead of throwing a tantrum she helped her out by doing things like this. So she decided, instead of changing in her friends private suite, she decided to come all done up, so if Jasper happened to see her, she would look respectable and not messy-haired with no make-up and plain clothed. Her 'plus one' following behind her a random good looking guy named Gordon, hopefully Jasper will get jealous. She held Gordon's hand as she led him through the extravaganza that was _The Golden Palace; _she thought it was so sweet that Kristy's father made it to appease the wishes of her delightful mother. Finally reaching the suite, it was at the top, because it had the best view, if her father owned a Hotel, she too would get her own suite, she did not get why Jasper didn't have one and lived in that crummy apartment of his, hmmm maybe SHE could convince him to do so. She smiled wildly at the thought. When they reached the suite, Trent opened the door and Kristy was standing their ready to great them looking as glamorous as ever.

Rick grinned from ear to ear as he spotted his good mate balancing a few light boxes, as he handed his car keys of his _Maserati_ to the valet. "Don't you have people to do that?" he shouted over to his friend as he made his way ever. "Just grab a box" his friend shouted back. "Your sister, huh?" he asked as he grabbed two boxes and walked with his friend towards to one of the storage sheds.

"Yup" was the curt reply. Though, Rick could hear the hidden amusement. The two friends finished the walk to the storage room, placed the boxes in the correct spot and headed down to the kitchens. Rick and Jasper had gotten used to helping out the staff; over the years whenever Kristy or Mrs Pratel felt the need to showcase _The Golden Palace _him and Jasper were left to help the staff.

The two of them were sitting in a separate section of the large kitchen, drinking a cool beer.

"So, it looks like we have a long week ahead of us"

Jasper, took a long slow sip of his beer before answering "Yeah, Kristy has a whole charade of plans set up for the week, several expensive nights, the theatre, dining at _Cleopatra's Kingdom_ and not to mention the grand finish, which is to be set up here" Rick grinned "We're gonna' have our work cut out for us" Jasper grinned back, they then both raised their glasses and clinked them together.

Trent arrived just-in-time. The second she spotted him she walked up to him her hips swaying the whole way and when she reached him she dramatically poked him in the chest "You're late"

Trent grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him "Sorry babe" and he went down for the kiss she put a hand onto his mouth giggling "Sorry, but I can't have you ruining my make-up, wait later" the last two words were said in a low soft growl. He grinned and kissed her nose "Can't wait", she felt herself tremble at the words and bit her lip, but held herself and stepped gracefully out of his grip lifting her hands in the air spinning around "Sooo" she batted her eyes at him.

"Gorgeous babe, as always" she then kissed him on the cheek "Knew I could count on your good opinion." She then grabbed his hand and led him into her suite.

Peeking out of the window she saw a limo she recognised, she looked over her shoulder "There here" she smiled sweetly at Trent and swayed her hips as she went down to sit on his lap. Then straightened herself up and leaned over to straighten out his hair and to give him a good look at her cleavage.

"Satisfied" she purred.

"Very" he then pulled her down so the word when spoken caused hot air to tickle her ear. She then got of his lap and pulled him up. She turned to her mirror and straightened out her hair and making sure her make-up was still perfect. "Now, they will be here any second and don't forget to be prompt when you open the door" She pushed his shoulders back "and stand tall". Then there was a knock and she gestured for him to get the door. The door opened and Cassey walked past Trent and the two girls squealed and hugged "Glad you could come" "Oooh I can't wait". While the girls hugged, and the two boys shook hands and introduced each-other. The four adjourned to the sitting room and Kristy poured everyone tea.

"I can't wait" Cassey exclaimed her voice full of excitement.

"I know, it would be so exciting to see what everyone is like"

"So why are you celebrating the 'ten year reunion' a year early" Gordon spoke up.

"Kristy here is moving to New York next year, the lucky girl" Cassey answered.

"The class of 1990 cannot celebrate the ten year reunion without Kristy here" Trent joked.

Kristy was glowing and she loved it when people recognised how lucky she was. She fluttered her eyes at him "Oh, stop it you're making me blush". The two girls giggled.

Gordon decided to put in his second lot of two cents "So you think everyone will come?

The two girls looked at each-other, Cassey's eyes widened slightly, Kristy wrinkled her nose in distaste, both thinking of the same person.

"This scrawny little thing really" Kristy started.

"Yeah" Cassey nodded her head in agreement "bit of a lonely person, don't think she had a friend" she voiced as if it were an 'of-handed comment', which Kristy rightly thought it was- Who in their right mind would give half a thought to one Harley James Potter.

**A.N **I Decided to change the Golden Peacock to The Golden Palace


	5. Red Carpet

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch4. Red Carpet**

Kristy stood at the top of the grand staircase that lead down to the lobby, Trent beside her, and Cassey and Gordon beside them. She had asked the bell boys to bring the bags straight from the car to the guests' rooms. Only Cassey and Gordon would be on the same floor as her, the rest would be three floors down. She had set up in the lobby area champagne and French wine for her ex-classmates as refreshments and had the staff put in some chairs and tables so they could mingle while they waited for everyone to arrive. They were all ready and now it was time for the people to arrive and she looked fabulous.

Her eyes almost bugged out of her head when she saw the first man walk through the doors, tall muscular, shaggy blonde hair, blue eyes, strong jaw line, dressed fine, whoa mamma this week got interesting pretty quick, AMY? The little browned haired mink of a girl was with that! Unbelievable the short, thin, brown bug eyed thing in her petticoat virginal outfit is with the mysterious divine above-human being. He opened the door and led that thing through the door; oh she was going to change that, most definitely. However, she put on her sweetest smile and she and Trent took the lead of Cassey and Gordon and went to greet their first guests.

Amy looked at all of statues at large paintings that covered just the lobby of _The Golden Palace; _she was positive her jaw dropped and her nerves increased tenfold. She felt a larger warm hand squeezed her smaller one and she looked up at the kind smiling eyes of Cecil and felt warm on the inside. He was too kind to her. " 'et will be ok" he whispered to her his French accent shining through the words and once again squeezed her hand just as Kristy and her comrades met them at the centre of the lobby. She smiled and shook Kristy's hand tense and nervous as ever.

So, his name was Cecil and French, kept getting better and better. Oh, next to her the little minx may as well be a plain white paper wall, her task would be too easy.

"So, you're French" she purred out.

He nodded his head a polite smile on his face, the whole time he kept eye contact, not once did he check her out. Instead he continued to hold the thing close to him. Aaaaarg!

"Oh My God Kristy?" deciding to leave the boring people she and Cassey left Gordon and Trent to deal with the minx and her 'friend'.

"Loraine" she hugged the girl "It's good to see you and who would this be" she said gesturing to the tall lithe boy next to her. "This is Guy he is on the neighbourhood football team". "Hello" she shook his hand while Cassey hugged Loraine.

"Masson is in da house"

"Masson baby, you doing weights?"

"Yup, you know it and this little lady here is going to be an actress" a girl with skinny's and a too low cut T-shirt stuck out her chest "Nancy" Kristy shook her over manicured hands.

"Hello everybody" a blur of bouncy blonde hair and bright blue eyes of Piper bounded into the room "This is my good friend David" Kristy took a deep breath and counted silently to ten to prevent herself from covering her ears at the sound of Piper's high pitched voice. She went to hug the girl, "Nice to see you"

Rick and Jasper watched from the first floor leaning onto the banister as after Piper and David came; Peter and Tamzin, Gordon and Missy, Joseph and Madison, Dante and David, Tanya and Samuel, Sabrina and Daniel, Caleb and Chasety, Sherry and Darcy, Jared and Tamara, Ryan and Cherub, Macey and Sackson, Triton and Lisa, Zane and Natalie, Steven and Daphne, Aiden and Sandy, Petal and Jason, Tyson and Samantha, Byron and Cathy, Natalie and Bryon, Pierce and Leanne, and last, but not least Dudley and Alica all came through the doors.

"Dudley you were the schools boxing champ? Unbelievable!" the big guy grinned at her puffing out his chest and the girl hanging of his arm squealed "I know, right?, he is just so strong and muscular" she batted her eyes at Kristy and smiled superiorly. Kristy tried to not roll her eyes- her and Dudley- never, she instead smiled at the girl "Your one lucky girl" and walked swaying her hips to join Trent.

Subconsciously, every ex-classmate, kept flicking their eyes towards the door every time they heard the door open and close. No-one spoke it, but everyone knew that one certain person was missing.

Amy kind of hoped that she would come so she could apologize, but then again she reasoned if she had been in her shoes she wouldn't have come either. "You alright" she smiled at Cecil "I'm fine really, nothing to worry about"

Loraine sniffed she had no clue why they were still waiting for a girl no-one knew. Her eyes flickered to the door when it opened again, but an old lady walked in.

Masson rolled his eyes, the Freak, was not going to come. He gulped down some of the fancy wine.

Piper frowned, when she saw the old lady walked through the door- not that she should be angry at old ladies, but she had hoped she would come, always so polite. She smiled and kissed her friend David on the cheek when he handed her some champagne. He was so sweet.

Peter breathed heavily he hoped she was doing well and wasn't suffering withdrawal from her neglected childhood.

Gordon grunted, all that Freak was worth was worth a Poundin'. He squeezed one of Missy's cheeks she giggled softly and leaned into him. Ah, that's betta.

Joseph sighed, well that's life, he would be lying if he said that he wasn't disappointed, cause he was. He would have liked it if she walked in here proud with her head held high, instead of hiding at home. Ah-well he shook his head.

Dante pursed her lips and took a sip of her champagne. She was not going to come then. Noticing that no-one was paying any attention to her, she gulped down the rest of the glass, placed it down on the table and wiped her hands on her handkerchief which was in her breast pocket of her suit.

Tanya smiled sadly as the door opened and shut once again, and a young Asian couple walked out. She shook her head, she wasn't coming.

Sabrina sniffed and defiantly looked at her nails when the Asian couple walked out the door.

Caleb remembered she was a fast girl, she had potential. He subtlety felt one of his muscles yeah he was buff.

Sherry paused mid-sentence in the middle of explaining how she won a goal for her woman's football team, her eyes dimmed a bit, when she noticed the couple walk out. Darcy nudged her "Hey Shell you all right?" She ignored him and stared into the eyes of Triton who, Sherry and Darcy had been talking to his 'plus one' friend Lisa, who was really sweet, he was basically standing there and ignoring them, but he then looked back into her eyes knowingly. "Shell" She grinned up at him "Yeah Darc I'm perfectly fine" and went on to tell her tale to the excited Lisa.

Triton normally didn't do apologies, whether giving them or receiving them, however, if there was one person that deserved one it was her and he would gladly give it.

Jared thought it was such a shame she did not come, it would have helped to clear some bad ends. Such was life.

Whilst Cherub, critiqued the horrid and tasteless artwork, Ryan scanned the room and thought she probably be the most interesting person out of this bunch. It's a shame she weren't here though.

Macey, had her eye on the Adonis standing next to the little minx. It was probably a good thing she weren't here it would mean less competition. Though she very much doubted she would be if she was here anyways, another scrawny thing if she remembered right.

Zane took a sip of the champagne when he noticed the door opening and closing yet again. She would have made a nice little doll, she would have been adorable, he just knew it.

Steven hmmmed and pushed his glasses up his nose, when the trendy young couple walked out of the lobby. It was quite logical for her to not come, but one could always hope.

Aiden smiled wonderfully all of his glorious white teeth shining, with Sandy darling looking gorgeous on him. He knew all the girls were subtly drooling over him. He and Sandy looked much better than the couple that just walked out of the door.

Petal wrinkled her nose, she was always dirty, and always was annoying Dudley, she had no reason to be here. It was the dirt on the man's tie and shoes that made her notice him when he entered the lobby, nothing else.

Tyson decided he'd push himself the little bit extra in tomorrow's exercise routine, when the man entered the lobby. A little extra pain wouldn't hurt.

Byron shook his head sadly. He was hoping to right a mistake, a wrong doing of his, but it didn't look like it was going to happen. The teachers should have done things properly, filed the reports. However, one couldn't look stuck in the past and it didn't look like the chance to fix things was going to happen.

Natalie shut her eyes and opened them again, she should have at the very least replied to the letter stating she would not be coming and not make everyone worry, it was common courtesy after-all.

Pierce snorted the little snit deserved what she got for being the Freak, he didn't owe her nothing. He took a gulp from Leanne's glass. He did not feel guilt when the family walked through the door.

Dudley rolled his eyes when he surveyed the room the little Freak probably didn't receive the letter, probably couldn't reach her unless delivered in some Freakish ways. Or, she was too busy with her Freakish life and Freakish friends to even care. Not that he cared.

Cassey agreed with what Kristy had said earlier, she was such a scrawny thing, why did she even matter.

Kristy was furious, why were they even waiting, SHE did not matter, she, Kristy mattered, it was her week. Her eyes once again looked towards the doors when another couple walked out of the doors. She drank some more champagne; she needed to clear her headache.

Jasper watched on with a frown. He remembered being curious about the girl Cassey and Kristy talked about constantly. He remembered wanting to help. He remembered stuffing up. He remembered when he hid behind the bushes when she came running past him Dudley and his friends at her heels. He remembered being shocked the next second to find her on the roof. He remembered rubbing his eyes daring himself to believe what he had seen. He remembered her eyes pleading into his. He remembered him being to cowardly to tell the teacher, no matter how truthful, some-thing that seemed so unbelievable. He remembered the disappointed and defeated look in her eyes when he told the teacher 'no' he hadn't seen what happened. Jasper smiled bitterly at the memory, he had hoped she would come in a big bang and blowing every-one away.

Rick smiled in amusement as he watched down below. It was rather amusing to watch all of the ex-classmates tense as they all tried to ignore the same thing, well person really. It was rather amazing how one person could create so much unease and drama without actually being there. Someone they all barley knew. Yet, Rick could see them all, even Kristy, try and ignore what was invisible. It was laughable really, because it was like trying to ignore one great big purple elephant with polka dots, quite an impossible feat really.

Kristy stood at the top of the stairs and cleared her throat and clapped her hands loudly "Attention everyone" she yelled out. "Now that we are all here and have got our-selves re-acquainted and introduced to some new faces..."

The door opened once more.

Every ex-classmate as one turned to face the door, except Kristy who was already facing the front, but even she leaned in forwards, all the plus ones' seemed to stand confused at what the fuss was all about.

A collective sigh went around the classmates when a red haired gentleman stepped through the door. Though he was rather handsome Kristy thought, at average male height, strong sturdy build, a few freckles, and nice brown eyes from what she could see through the fringe.

They stilled again when the next figure walked through the door after the male. A female with a small frame and a messy mop of black hair was all that was noticeable as the figure had her head down. When she looked up, every ex-classmate held their breath, and sure enough deep large emerald eyes stared right back at the group from under the fringe of black. They did not need to see the tell tale lightning bolt scar that was probably hidden under the fringe to see who had just walked through the lobby door.

"Hello, sorry I'm late, I ran into a little bit of trouble" she sated simply, smiling sheepishly at the stunned group before her.


	6. Ready the Pot

**A Whole Load of Trash **

**Ch. 5 Ready the Pot**

It had been a long week for Harri, one long week of worrying. She tried her best not to have much time for thinking, which was why she had thrown herself into her study plan for the upcoming school year- plus she now only had this week to do it anyways and she did visit Neville, even if it were about time tables. It was also rather enjoyable; it brought her back to the days when they had the rebellion right under Umbridge's nose.

It was rather interesting, she had decided with the first to third years it was about mastering and fixing the basics, so she had assigned them books which correctly explained the spells and what the result would be. She had also hoped to explain the concepts in a way the first year muggle borns could relate to and understand clearly, because she knew how difficult the rest of the years could be if one did not have good string foundations to grow on. She also hoped to get rid of any bad habits half-bloods and purebloods had been taught from their parents.

Which was why for first years she had ordered _Defence against the dark arts at the core _by Saurcal Wickson a book which is fairly complex for a first year, but is very straight forward and it looks at more than just what the spells are. Something she hoped, they would keep for future reference and would be an interesting read to the muggle borns.

For the second years, she got a more straight-forward book about the basics _Defence Against the Dark Arts, _by Dan Walkman, a muggle born, therefore a muggle borns perspective.

For the third years, considering it was a course that focused more on the 'dark' creatures she had ordered a book by a werewolf named Claire Duxley _The Animal Within _She thought the third would appreciate a book written by a person with personal experience.

For the fourth and fifth years the spell craftsmanship would natural be more advanced, but she thought it would be a good idea to work on duelling earlier than necessary, the teaching council was yet to give their approval, but she was confident they would allow it. So she had ordered _Duelling for beginners _Marcel Picksell, an ex-auror from Australia and for the sake of the fifth year OWLs she ordered _Theory of Defence _by Aleksy Petrov a Russian wizard, who was said to be a great master of defense.

For the sixth and seventh years however, she had not ordered any books, she had been thinking that together she and the students would create their own books. She had been looking forward to the advanced sixth and seventh year students, those students would be the ones most excited and interested in the lessons and probably challenge her, the most. She smiled at the thought, oh the fun she could have.

However, first she had a Reunion to survive.

Unfortunately, no matter how hard she pushed herself into going through her teaching plans', the reunion just kept creeping into her thoughts and would not leave. She sighed heavily today was the day. She sat slumped her legs dangling of the edge of the couch as she waited for George to arrive. Her bag was packed and waiting in the hallway, she hoped George had enough sense to at-least bring a bag even if it was empty. She sighed again, they even went out to buy a car, because the only muggle transport they had was Sirius's bike and not only would it raise questions on how they managed to hold their luggage, not only that, but she didn't want a muggle to accidentally make it fly, the drama it would have caused. Harri snorted at the thought, it was also the last time she got Ron to buy a car for her. Hermione and Justin were at a meeting with the muggle minister, Dean was busy with his art, Mr and Mrs Granger were working, as were Justin's parents and his brothers were out, and that left Ron. She wanted something simple, but nooo, Ron being the person he was saw the big flashy car and because she Harley Potter was paying and was just made out of money, it didn't matter. Ron had gotten them a big red flashy _Audi R8 V10_. Harri grinned when the fire place lit up in green flames and out stepped George.

She ran up to hug him "You're here, thank goodness"

He hugged her back, hard too; she felt her feet leave the ground. "Sorry, love, but I was working on a plan for a new invention and lost track of time". She smiled at him, when he put her down "Just glad you came". He messed up her hair "Wouldn't miss it for the world, Har", she rolled her eyes.

Just then an owl flew through the window and dropped a letter on Harri, which George grabbed, and the owl flew out.

"Well let's see what this beauty has for us" he said whilst opening the letter.

'Pouf'

George was covered in purple dust and the letter strangely was still clean and white. Harley couldn't help but laugh "So, George what does the letter say?'. He just shook his now purple face and handed the letter the Harri. Whilst George tried muggle and magical ways to get rid of the purple dust, Harri read.

_Hello Harley,_

_How are you my good friend? I am doing well. I thought I send you a gift, something I found on my hunt for the Crumpled Horn Snorkack. I think I may be close. The pitifler powder is quite harmless, but can be quite dangerous when you add water to it, otherwise it is quite useful, a very good cleaning product._

_Keep an eye out for the nargles they may be closer then you think._

_With love, your good friend,_

_Luna Lovegood_

Smiling and shaking her hand, oh Luna, she loved the girl, always such a lovely person and a pleasure to be around. She looked up to see what George was doing, he was wiping of the last few bits of the purple powder or Harri supposed the pitifler powder with water- WHAT

"George, No!" she rushed toward the kitchen to stop him, but it was too late.

She watched agape as the powder started growing like mini purple grass puffs and started crawling every-where and filtering through the apartment and the next thing she knew she and George were dodging pieces of wood, plates were sprouting legs, and her furniture was coming alive. She and George looked at each other, pulled their wands out and got ready to battle her apartment.

...

Harri ducked as the fridge fired out the food and froze the cutlery midair as it tried to fly of the shelves.

"Harri, how do we stop it?"

"Luna did not tell me" she shouted back.

...

...

"Your desk is heading towards your apartment door"

...

...

Harri and George fought down the curtains and her clothes as they tried to not be strangled.

....

...

"Water its every-where"

"Ok, you deflect the tiles and glass and i'll vanish the water"

"Ok"

...

...

George pounced as the couch threatened to break through the wall into Next doors apartment.

...

Finally, the two of them sat in the middle of Harley's ruined apartment breathing heavily and leaning onto each-other. Harley moaned softly "We are so running late". George barked out a sound of laughter 'Ha' and the two of them started laughing. After, a couple of minutes of laughing the two of them sat in a comfortable silence. Hearing a knock on the door, the two looked at each-other, and Harri groaned as she got up.

Opening the door the slightest bit she peeked through it seeing Mrs Monty, who lived to the right of her. She opened it stepped out and quickly shut the door behind her and grinned up at Mrs Monty "Hi"

"Is every-thing all right, I heard some loud noises and I wanted to check" Mrs Monty asked carefully. Harri, smiled and shook her head "Everything is alright- really" she added when Mrs Monty still looked unsure. Harri, still smiling waved at Mrs Monty and waited till she was back in her apartment before she got back into her own apartment.

She looked at George and answered his unasked question "It was Mrs Monty checking if everything was Ok apparently she heard some noises" He grinned and got up "So you think we should get to the reunion know?". She laughed, "I wonder if my belongings survived" George smiling lifted some cloth and wood underneath were his and her bags, which was under a magical shield. She grinned up at him "George you are brilliant!" He laughed and the two of them grabbed a bag each and made their way down to the garage and Harley got into the driver's seat. She and Hermione had gotten their drivers licence just in case the need ever arose, considering the two of them still spent a fair bit of time in the muggle world.

Finaly, reaching _The Golden Palace _George and Harri, both sniggered at the giant display of gold and the many fountains and not to mention the over obsessive amount of red roses. Oh, this was going to be one heck of a week, mind you Harri thought, it had already started with a big bang/ disaster.

George walked on ahead as she dealt with the valet. She raised her eyebrows amused at the red carpet that covered the marble stairs to the entrance of the giant hotel. She pushed the door open and walked in.

Taking a big breath she lifted her head to face many shocked expressions and several curious and confused ones. She smiled up at them "Hello, sorry I'm late, I ran into a little bit of trouble".

Next to her George snorted. She grinned, but ignored him, and looked at all the faces staring at her, after years of practise she ignored the looks with great ease. She and George went to stand with the rest of the group and faced the two people at the top of the staircase.

Kristy, if Harri remembered correctly, had once again regained her composure and opened her mouth to talk. "Well now that we are all here, we can now adjourn to a corporate room where I have set up a presentation" she then turned around and started walking in the direction of the corporate room the rest of the group following her, though people kept glancing towards Harri and George.

When they got there, there were several chairs lined up facing a projectile screen and Kristy was once again standing at the front. "Well, take a seat every-one" once every-one was seated, George and Harri were seated in the back corner of the room, Kristy spoke "I have into contact with your parents and asked for some photo's with regards to our many years at Little Wingham, and put them all together and we could re-live some memories" excited whispers circled the room at hearing what they could possibly be seeing. Harri and George stayed silent, George squeezed Harri's hand and she smiled up at him. She knew there won't be any photo's of her and she had accepted that.

The presentation and there were many oohs and aahs and Oh My Gods, coming from the group as they watched. It seems that Petunia had taken to task of giving as many photo's of Dudley as possible, which Harri and George found amusing to no end. Harri watched the presentation silently, ignoring whenever someone looked her way, deep in thought. Strangely enough she seemed to appear in many of the photos, in the background or her elbow, or her reflection or something, but she seemed to feature in most of the photo's one way or another. She was there, not invisible, which was how she had felt most of the time, back then. Now it was dead near impossible for her to be invisible, without magic of course. She squeezed Georges hand and leaned into him and the two silently watched the presentation.

When it finished, they all started talking excitedly and in loud bubbly voices. She and George just sat there silently watching them interact with each other. "Ok, everyone" Kristy was up again "now that is finish, let's all go and enjoy a lovely meal".

She then led the procession of excited people to a grand dining room, which was around the corner from the room they were previously in. Many people seemed to ooh and aaahed at the statues and giant candles on the walls and the many mosaic lanterns that hung from the ceiling to light the room, not to mention the wooden carving on each chair and table. Harri and George being used to such grand theatrics, being friends with Malfoy had some benefits, calmly walked in without batting an eyelid. George grabbed two chairs, whilst Harri grabbed one champagne bottle and two glasses, and the two of them sat separately from the group and conversed quietly, ignoring the stares around them. After the commotion from earlier on in the day, Harri was rather tired and just wanted to go to bed and she could tell George was the same.

The two joined the group when the entre was served, leek and cucumber soup with freshly home-made bread. Harley wasn't surprised the bread went quickly, though she thought she could bake better.

After entre, came the main, lobster, Harley just had to role her eyes, she should have guessed. Though, she did smack George on the back of the head for snorting too loudly. He pouted at her, she shook her head "Won't work on me mister", and he just laughed.

"So, what do you think imp" George questioned her as they waited for desert. She wacked him once again on the head "Imp" she bit out annoyed, she then crossed her arms and glared at him giving him evils. "Fine fine" he raised his hands open palmed in the peace I surrender gesture. She smiled and straightened her-self up "Well, to answer your question, I think most seem Ok, there are a few, like Loraine, Sabrina and definitely Dudley and his friends we'd probably have to stay clear of, otherwise yeah" she grinned and nodded her head. "It's gonna be alright" he finished for her. She just smiled and shook her head.

Dessert was a black forest cake, "... a bit of indulgence..." she heard Kristy half squeal and half giggle to her surrounding group of admirers.

George leaned back in his chair "Well, I don't know about you sweetheart, but I'm about ready to drop"

Harri almost groaned when Kristy announced tea and coffee. George did groan, so she once again wacked him on the back of the head.

However, time for bed did finally come, and once again ignoring the whispers and stares she and George made to their room both exhausted due to the battle of her apartment, she really tried not to think about the clean up.

When her head hit the pillow, Harri fell straight asleep.


	7. Prepare the Ingredients

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch.6 Prepare the Ingredients**

Jasper walked down the stairs and made his way down to the breakfast room, where a buffet breakfast was waiting for the hotels patrons. He thought about yesterday, or more specifically last night. He was positive he had stopped breathing when she had walked through the door. He could not believe it she came, Harley James Potter had come. The look on Kristy's face when she had realised her spotlight had been taken away from her, priceless. He smiled and shook his head at the memory. Rick and Jasper had walked out once they had started walking towards the corporate room. They weren't needed for the first night, they were put on the task of being chaperones for the week and Jasper suspected to also make sure everyone was catered for. So they enjoyed their time of while it lasted.

Walking through the doors he froze at what he saw. Most people dressed themselves and ordered appropriate amounts of food, well not all their food at once, when it came to breakfast at a hotel. Sitting at one of the larger tables surrounded by several plates of food, ranging from fruit, sausages bacon, potatoes, mushrooms, tomatoes, bread rolls and a pot of some hot drink between them sat Harley and her 'plus one' looking like they were at home. He was just wearing a pair of red boxers and she was just wearing a man's West Ham t-shirt, her friends, he guessed. Her hair a mess as it always has been flaying all-over her shoulders the shirt loose hanging of her small frame, her smiling and laughing with her friend or he guessed boyfriend, they seemed quite close. He shook his head and went to grab himself an omelette for his breakfast.

Harley was in-fact wearing an old shirt from Dean Thomas was at the moment enjoying her tea and enormous breakfast, which they had started at 6.00am the second the breakfast had opened. They had scared the morning servers when the two of them had managed to sneak in with their own pot of tea before the doors had even opened. As for the attire, it was simply too early to pick an outfit when they got up, plus they were comfortable in what they were wearing. Instead they made good use of the time and explored the grand hotel.

It was now 7.30 and a fair few patrons had walked in and they had caused a few heads to turn naturally, but none of her ex-classmates had walked in yet. Though she had seen Caleb, Tyson and Sabrina's plus one Daniel get up and head for the gym just after six. She supposed they probably didn't want to enter by themselves.

She saw Jasper enter and smiled. He had been nice to her back then, even if it was the occasional hello. Him being three years older they didn't see each-other much, but whenever they did bump into each-other he never ignored her and he was never rude either.

About half an hour later, a few more people had entered, amongst them Amy and her boyfriend Cecil. She wanted to talk to her; she was a very nice girl. When she entered, George piled up the plates and she waved at her. She looked rather surprised when she waved at her and rather embarrassed judging by her pink cheeks, but she complied anyways, with a prod from Cecil. It seemed from her observations last night and this morning, Amy whilst being a quiet and shy girl, held an inner strength which was helped along by Cecil. Harri, could tell that Cecil really respected and admired her, though she didn't think Amy could see that. Her inner strength was proven when she reached the table, before anyone could speak up Amy opened her mouth.

"Harley, I'm really sorry, I should have done something, or sat by you when you were to alone, even though I was too scared, it just wasn't good enough..." before she could go on Harri reached over and put a hand over her mouth "All is forgiven, now sit down" and she promptly pushed her into the chair next to her. Cecil sat down in a seat next to her. George leaned over Harri and the more red faced Amy to shake Cecils hand and then shook Amy's hand "I'm George, friend of Harri's".

"The two of you are not dating then, you look close" Cecil asked gesturing to the fact that they were practically on top of each-other wearing almost nothing.

Both she and George looked at each-other and scrunched up their faces in distaste.

"No way"

"George is just like an older brother to me, I love him to death, but not going to happen"

They didn't look convinced, but she wasn't attracted to George, they were comfortable with each-other.

She did kiss George once, straight after Fred's death, she just needed to... and George was there... and she kissed him, but he was no Fred. They may have been seen for most of the time as 'The Twins', but to her Fred was Fred and George was George.

"Did you eat all of that food?" Amy asked bewildered looking at the piles of plates.

Harley and George grinned proudly "Yup"

"So how have you been?" Harri asked Amy

"Good, actually, I'm studying English at Oxford and I'm enjoying it immensely" the glow on Amy's face was a delight to see, she had gone from shy to bright and bubbly within seconds.

"So, you Harley what are you up to?"

"Creating as much trouble as possible"- "George" Harri wacked him on the head "You great lumberjack"

Cecil and Amy watched the exchange interested. Amy was happy that Harley seemed to be bright and happy and obviously has a good friend. It was good to see.

"So, how did you two love birds meet?" George asked the couple. Cecil squeezed Amy's hand gently and she smiled up at him. "Well" he started, his thick accent shining through "It was summer before last when we met, my father owns a restaurant in Paris, and I sometimes help out, and in this fine day 5th of June, I see this pretty lady" here Amy blushed, " walk in and so engrossed in her book she did not even notice a fellow waiter had asked her where she would like to be seated, the fact she continued to apologise nonstop until he had seated her to a table and the way she quickly immersed herself into her books I just had to get to know her, and obviously I did" Cecil finished.

Harley thought it was sweet the way Cecil continued to compliment and appraise Amy, the fact that he looked up to her proud like she could do no wrong, just made her want to 'awww', but she held herself.

The four of them continued to converse until Kristy got up- surprisingly in just plain jeans and a t-shirt. Harley raised her eyebrows in surprise when she announced that they would be going to the Zoo for today's events, something so simple, there had to be a catch.

"So, people once we have finished breakfast we shall be of" Kristy said, she then looked pointedly at Harri and George, who were still in their barley nothing.

"Well", George said as he stretched and got up "Looks like we better leave you two, if we want to be dressed when everyone is ready to leave, unless you want to go as you are Harri?" she threw one of Amy's bagels at him, hers were all finished, which George promptly took a bite of. She then waved to Amy and Cecil, whom waved back and the two made their way up to their room and change.

Harri, decided to go for a Luna inspired outfit, a pair of cotton patch-work pants with one blue boot and one yellow boot and a t-shirt and a bottle cap necklace. She decided to leave her hair as it is considering, it wouldn't make much difference.

George on the other hand went for simple blue shorts, red tee, and a big green jacket, that was once a marvellous green cloak, and some sneakers.

They grabbed a bag each, and made their way back down stairs.

Just in time too, as the group was gathering in the lobby. Upon noticing them and their attire Sabrina called out "Nice outfit" whilst sniggering with Loraine and their group. Harri, just smiled back "Thanks, I learnt from the best"

George offered his arm "You look smashing darling, absolutely smashing" he cried out in an old English accent.

She took the offered arm "Why thank-you darling, you look absolutely spiffing yourself" and the two of them pranced passed the once giggling girls, winked at Amy and Cecil and straight out of the lobby.

Noticing the several stretch limos' waiting for them, Harley couldn't help but role her eyes.

When they reached the zoo, Harri remembered her first and last visit to a zoo, it had also been the first time she had talked to a snake she grinned wryly at George and told him her tale at his inquiring look. He just laughed.

They walked along the zoo, first they went to the monkeys, for George's sake, and everyone was deeply amused when a monkey frightened George by making a grab for his hair.

They then dragged Amy, Cecil, and Peter, whom both Harri and George thought he had some Hermione like traits, such as quoting books and arguing over the injustice of things. Tamzin, Peter's plus one didn't need to be dragged along, as she was just as excited as they were about seeing the great cats. They were excited, because of them being Gryindors', but also for Harri, she felt some sort of connection because her animagus form was a Jaguar, a dark one so her markings were almost invisible, but one all the same.

The six of them got along well, well after Peter stammered out his apology and Harley it him on the head and sternly told him to call her Harri. Needless to say he never called her Harley again.

When they made it to the spot where Kristy had said to meet for lunch, the six of them just had to shake their heads; they may as-well eat inside the way it was set up as Amy correctly stated. There were several white plastic tables and chairs lined up all on elaborate rugs, with one big table lined with food at the head, all were covered by a giant Marquee, which had the plastic walls down, and Rick and Jasper were putting up the fairy lights, despite the fact that it was a nice sunny day.

Kristy clapped her hands together and spoke in her high pitched voice "Doesn't it all look splendous everyone?"

Amy had her mouth open in dismay "'Splendous' isn't even a proper word" Cecil bent down and shut her mouth "Rich people like her just enjoy making up words that suit themselves, love" Amy just nodded her head numbly.

As they made their way to pick some seats together, they heard many whispers, but as per usual, Harri, ignored them.

Peter spoke up "How can you ignore them so calmly, the two of you don't even flinch". Harri, just shrugged her shoulders "Years of practise I guess" the others and the people listening in, looked on curious, but Harri wasn't going to elaborate, really what could one say, 'I'm famous for being an orphan?".

George spoke up and diverted the attention on to him-self "So, what animal do you guys reckon best resembles Kristy? I'd say the Giraffe, always poking her neck over peoples' shoulders and seeing what they are up to"

As they discussed animals and who they best resembled. Harley took some time to survey the room, from Kristy and her group, including Dudley and his gang, to bubbly Piper and animal enthusiast Tanya, and she gave a small smile at the sight of Rick and Jasper eating some food together in their own little corner, until she caught the eye of Triton. It was strange really, how a dark lonely looking person was friends with, from what Harley could see a very bright and friendly person. The two of them locked eyes and she stared into his dark green ones, he then flicked his eyes in the direction of the Reptile section and she nodded her head.

She then joined with the conversation, and for the entire 'picnic' wondered what he could want to speak with her about. When Kristy declared they were free to go, she excused her-self and said she'd meet up with them later and made her way up to the reptile section.

The dark room was lined with several enclosures, which held all different sorts of reptile animals. One that caught her eye was a Cobra. The Egyptian cobra to be precise, the yellow earthly tones were quite entrancing and by reading the inscription on the wall Harri, read this particular Cobra had reached just over the 300cm capacity for its species at 322cms. To most people it seemed rather long, but after facing a giant basilisk as a tiny 12 year old, it seemed rather small to her. She considered talking to it, considering the few patrons around they probably wouldn't notice...

"You like snakes do you" the soft raspy male voice made her jump. Turning around she spotted the tall figure of one Triton Spearman. Noticing his small smile, she smiled sheepishly back "Yeah, there rather fascinating" How could she not be fascinated by a creature she could talk to?

They stood for a long while, just silently staring at each-other. After a while he gestured to walk forwards and the two of them continued to walk on in silence. They then reached a black circular room, which had two 'c' shaped black leather couches, aquariums with crocks and sea snakes adorned the walls, at the very end of it two paths of two different sections of the reptile viewing area. They both stopped facing each-other, standing in-front of the couches, neither wanting to sit.

She surveyed the young man before her; he was tall, short cropped dark brown hair, dark green eyes, he was dressed in a black leather coat, dark blue tee, jeans and combat boots. He stood tall and lean his dark eyes boring into hers. They were deep, intelligent, and soulful.

While she was surveying him, he was surveying her.

He looked at the young lady in-front of him. She had changed. Sure she was still short and thin, though no longer on the dangerous side of things, her skin was still pale, but it glowed, her hair was as messy as ever- albeit it was longer, but her eyes were as big and gem like as ever, though still dark, they shinned more. He had been observing her the second she had entered other night, it was easy to tell she was more confident, more at ease with herself, the fact she barley blinked at the stares and whispers, and if this morning's display was anything to go by. She was smiling and laughing more and was more open and sociable, she had changed. Also, the way she stared at them all, and when she stared dead on it was like she could see through you and into your soul. However, there was something else, something about her that he couldn't quite put his finger on...

Even back then, there was something about her, now that he thought about it. Something special, no-one, even him, seemed to appreciate back then, she was the 'freak, and he wanted to aplogise.

He looked at her and said all he needed to say.

"I apologise"

Those words, normally would have felt unnatural to him, but now they were the right words.

She smiled up at him, her eyes understanding "Its funny how doing nothing could mean so much" she spoke soft and he was glad to note he did not hear any bitterness in her voice.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" he looked up to spot Dudley and his friends walking in their direction. Harley turned around to face them, and he stood beside her- just in-case.

"You might be careful Triton" Pierce taunted, whilst Dudley nodded his head, the rest tried to hide their confusion.

Harley raised an eyebrow, it looked like both Dudley and Pierce had remembered her last visit as-well.

They all took a step forwards.

"So, what you love birds up to? Should we tell your partners? Do they know?" Masson spoke up. The four guys tried to look threatening.

Harley reframed from rolling her eyes, really next to Snape and Voldy they looked like constipated chipmunks or something.

Her speed, agility, and a bit of help from her wand-less magic, she knew she could quickly finish anything they started.

Gordon opened his mouth to say something, but he paused, because had to hitch up his sagging pants.

Harley couldn't help herself, she snorted.

"Something funny" Gordon yelled stepping out from behind Dudley towering over her. She glared back up at him- yup constipated chipmunk.

"Yup" she stated calmly.

Pierce stepped forward, so did Triton.

"So you are going to save her now" Pierce sneered.

Feeling a presence behind her, Harley ducked and slid out of the way. Just as a big burley presence came flying forward, not literally off-course, and grabbed Gordon and pounded him into the back wall "Don't you dare touch her" he then released him and glared at the rest "Any of you" Dudley was the first one out.

Harley blinked and looked at Ryan "Er, thankyou, so where is Cherub?"

He shrugged his shoulders "Should have done that years ago, and as for Cherub, she is out there sketching the wildlife"

She had most definitely changed, Triton thought, as he watched the exchange, how could she take it so calmly? And not to mention earlier on she seemed almost bored at the 'exchange', yes Triton thought she had changed.

The three stood in an awkward silence wondering what to do.

"So", Ryan said whilst rubbing the back of his neck "what do you prefer, snakes or lizards?"

Harley grinned, her eyes lighting up "Snakes, most defiantly snakes"

"Snakes, that's an insult to us Gryfindors, that is. Really now, what happened to your sense of pride"

"George2

The other two males watched amused as Harri bounded up to hug her friend. George went over and shook the hands of the two boys.

"So Gryfindor?" Ryan asked for the sake of him and Triton as he was the more talkative out of the two. Harley and George grinned at each-other.

"Well, at our school, there are four houses, which you get sorted into, and basically you live with them and they become like your family. And there is an animal which represents each house and its characteristics, there is Slytherin"

"Slimy Slytherin"

Ignoring George "snakes, then Ravenclaw ravens, Hufflepufff badgers, and finally Gryfindor lions and why George would say that my liking snakes would be an insult is that Gryfindor and Slytherin house have a big rivalry going on. Harri tried to explain to the two boys without going onto too much detail. "I take it the two of you are in Gryfindor?" Triton surprisingly spoke up.

"How dare you suggest, that I George Weasley and the lady to my left Harley Potter, not be in anything other than the noble house of the bold and brave lion" George spoke in a manner of theatrics.

"In other words off-course" Harri supplied.

Ryan nodded his head "So snakes?" he questioned as they walked down the left walkway.

"I still say it is a disgrace" Harley elbowed George in the ribs, making him wince. Ryan laughed and Triton gave a small smile. "Looks like we have to look out for this one".

Harley stopped and glared at the two gentlemen in-front of her making Ryan wish he could take back his comment. George behind her was smirking.

"Harri" she almost growled out.

They both blinked.

Ryan shakes his head "Very well then Harri" he putting emphasis on Harri and Triton nods his approval. They then continue down through the reptile house.

Realising that it is almost time to leave, Ryan disappeared and went to find Cherub and Triton left to join Lisa, who was chattering happily with Sherry and Darcy.

Kristy announced that they had to be at the lobby by 6.30, dressed appropriately, she had looked pointedly at both Harri and George when she had mentioned the dress code, then announced the name of the place they were going to "Dragon's Pride"- of course it was another place rich people liked to display themselves, but the name...

"Coco, would love the name" Harri mentioned to George on their way up to their room.

George nodded his head in agreement "He still allows you to call him that?"

Harri smirks "Well it's either that or ferret-face"

George grins "Wish he had picked that"

Harri laughed "Yeah, he did make one adorable ferret"

The two laughed all the way up to their rooms with the amazing bouncing ferret on their minds.

For the Dragon's Pride, Harri had decided to wear a white silk dress, which stopped about two inches above her knees, and had a thick earth toned Egyptian embroidered collar, which circled around her neck as the dresses straps, and similar embroidery lined the hem of the dress. Her hair was up in a high pony-tail and she wore a gold band, she had gold plated white lilies as her earrings, then finished her outfit with old fashioned bronze coloured heels.

"Smashing, my dear"

Harri curtseyed.

George was wearing a white long sleeved shirt, a few top buttons undone, the shirt was tucked into light blue denim jeans, and a reddish brown, with the slightest hint of blue, dragon skin jacket with the matching boots.

"Same, to you love"

He then handed her, her trench, which she tied up, covering her dress and the two walked back down to the lobby. Deciding to wait of to the side so they could watch the procession.

While waiting, Harri, wondered briefly if Rick and Japer were coming, and if they were would they be dressed up.

Most of the girls as Harri and George guessed were wearing too tight form hugging dresses, and Krist had some strange pink and flower adorned ensemble. Though Amy looked nice in a beautiful lilac dress and Cecil had dressed impeccably in a white suit and a matching lilac silk shirt. They had walked down together hand-in-hand.

"Ready Milady" George whispered to her and offered up his arm.

"Ready", she whispered back and took the offered arm and the two joined the group as they walked out of the lobby and into one of the many stretches that awaited them.

Dragon's Pride was a glorious place, though there was plenty of gold and red, it had much more class and style than _The Golden Palace_.

There were two floors to the restaurant, there was the one larger floor and then there was the smaller second floor which was a ring above the ground floor so the people on the ground floor could see what was happening on the second floor and for tonight the entire second floor was just for them.

Every-one hot seated and George pulled out a seat for Harri, before he got seated himself and she noted Cecil did the same for Amy.

Harri, watched the giant chandelier reflected of the lights and shined on the many windows that decorated the place and along the walls. It made the place very bright and happy.

It was a pleasant evening; she and George were having a grand old time. Despite the fact that several people from the opposite side of the second floor were constantly glaring in their direction. She and George were having fun with the chopsticks, as the wizarding world ones were a lot simpler to use and less fun. The yellow tofu was absolutely divine as always. Tanya, whom she talked to along with Tamzin and Peter, while on her left George was talking with Amy and Cecil, apparently helped out at the animal shelter, which Peter noted was an admirable job and Tamzin thought was exciting and wanted to know what animals she looked after. Tanya, also admitted, because she was a vegetarian and as consequence stayed clear from seafood as well, couldn't eat yesterdays main and that Jasper had helped her out. Needing to go to the bathroom, Harri excused herself.

Jasper had watched her when she had walked arm and arm with her friend , though most people including him thought they were closer and actually were in denial, George out of the lobby, he could help but smile seeing her confident and happy. Earlier that night, his mouth almost dropped open, when she had taken of her coat. She looked absolutely stunning and he couldn't help, but notice the way the dress outlined her frame- he was a guy after all, and the way she held herself she possessed a regal elegance his sister and mother had no chance of pulling off. He and Rick had gotten here early to make sure everything was set properly, and the food was under control, and also so they could pick the right table to watch the second floor and keep an eye out for anything. Upon noticing that it was almost time for dessert, he got up and checked the Kitchens. When he walked out he had noticed a certain someone exit the female bathrooms.

"Hi"

"Hello" she replied

"Having a good night"

"Yes, very much" she nodded her head.

Not knowing what else to say he turned to leave.

"Wait" he turned to face her.

"I just want to say thank-you"

He blinked stunned "For what?"

She smiled up at him her cheeks slightly pink. "Well, even though you didn't do much" here she took a deep breath "you still didn't ignore me or rude to me, you acknowledged I existed" she stated firmly, but softly. She looked determined into his eyes.

"Oh" he mumbled embarrassed and ran a hand through his hair "it was nothing really"

As she opened her mouth to say more, but a herd of waiters had rushed out carrying the dessert and she had stepped forwards not noticing the small step dividing the corridor and the floor. He stepped forwards and caught her. She had both hands flared out upon his chest, her body pressed against his, his brain turned numb and his heart sped up. She blushed and pushed herself of him "Well, best be getting dessert" and she ran off. He just nodded his head numbly and walked back to his and Rick's table it was going to be a long week.

Cassey watched from where she stood behind the pillar. That little slut! Kristy had told her that Jasper would probably check on the kitchen's about the dessert about now, so she had ducked into the bathroom to fix her make-up and when she walked out she saw they little brat fling her-self at him. Oh that slut was going to get it!

* * *

**A.n Question**

I'll ask you this before I forget to latter on in the story. Before, I wrote this chapter I had in mind after several twists of events, Harri would end up with Jasper, however, I am thinking of making a triangle and adding Triton into the mix, it would be a while until an answer is required, but as the story progresses I'd like to hear your thoughts on the Jasper, Triton and Harri love triangle- or anything else I write for that matter- and I'll let you know now the story goes beyond this reunion- I have plenty of twists up my sleeve.

Well, thankyou for reading and I hope you are enjoying and shall continue to enjoy your reading of the story.

GwendolynD


	8. Put them in the Pot

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch.7 Put them in the Pot**

Harri walked down the stairs to the breakfast banquet tired, moody and depressed. She had a horrible night that night. She remembered it starting off giving her a pleasant feeling in the pit of her stomach, but she couldn't recall why, though if she were to hazard a guess it would have involved Jasper in some way, last night at _Dragon's Pride_ was still vivid in her mind, but then the night got progressively worse. She had tossed and turned the whole night images of Fred's death in her mind, his blank lifeless eyes staring up her, him saying that she had betrayed him swirling around her mind's eye, she had ended up to going to George and sharing his bed for support. It had been one long night and poor George had spent a lot of it consoling her. She was not looking forward to whatever plans Kristy had for them.

As per-usual the room was empty when she and George had entered. The two of them went and got themselves set up in the back corner of the room, so they would be out of the main view of the room. After a while the room began to fill and the usual early risers along with the food, but Harri wasn't hungry, however George had buttered up a roll for her and shoved the plate under her nose and she knew she would have to at least eat that. Moodily eating her bread roll her mood worsened upon hearing Pipers bright and bubbly voice filter through the room. Piper was a friendly and excitable girl, and had hugged her at the zoo yesterday and apologised immediately when she spotted Harri, but today Harri wanted to shove this bread roll down her throat and make her choke, however that would be cruel.

Kristy had announced that they had the day of to get ready for tonight, as they were going to the theatre and there would be some special guests involved. Harri just sighed heavily as she joined the group as they waited to collect their cars, some going shopping to by appropriate clothing some calling a friend and some calling home for extra money, all making a big effort for tonight. Harri couldn't really have cared and she sighed deeply once again as everyone flittered excitedly around her as she waited for George to go and get someone to collect the car.

George squeezed her shoulder letting her know that he was still there and steered her clear from the group. He knew that he would be over protective of her, but he didn't think anyone except perhaps Fred had seen her at her most fragile and defeated. He remembered Fred telling him about it. He had thought he had understood it would come as a shock seeing her so fragile, but Fred had been right, he hadn't understood. Not until after the war and where he had held her and let her mourn. While he had many people supporting him she had to bare the main grunt of the war by herself, so for once he was the one being the support. It was scary really, to see someone who was so strong and spirited even in the worst of times could look so lonely and small... sure most people had admitted to hate seeing her cry and afraid but he knew that she had held herself even to Ron and Hermione, he knew that if they had seen what he had they wouldn't call him 'over bearing', he knew that after that night he'd understood why Fred went to extreme lengths to keep her happy. He now understood. He also was the only person that knew of what Fred's death meant to her, so he had put it on to himself to keep his eyes open for whenever she silently asked for help. Today he was needed and he didn't care if he was seen as overbearing.

The two of them stood in silence as they waited for the car pulled up. George could have palmed his forehead as he heard the low whistle of appreciation when the car pulled up.

"Who owns this baby?" the voice of the young chap Ryan he had met yesterday rang out.

George couldn't but be amused as he watched the fear on poor chap as a low growl, that sounded more life-like than normal due to the girl's jaguar animagus, was emitted from his left. Harri being the moody person she was stalks up to the valet and grabs the keys from his hand.

"Woah, there tiger" he called out. Judging by Ryan's face she was giving him her famous death glare and he would have wet his pants if he hadn't seen it before, when she turned to glare on him. He looked into her eyes and silently begged her to calm down. At her nod he grinned reassuringly at gave a nod to Ryan and the two stepped into the car.

Harri whilst driving was cursing up a storm in her head, finding different ways she could make Ron's life as painful as possible. She just continued to drive not really caring where she was going, she just drove. She smiled up George.

"Thank-you"

He just smiled down at her "No, problem tiger"

She knew he went to a lot of trouble to look after her in the past and probably would go through a lot to day. Others, Ron and Hermione especially, often asked why she wouldn't tell George to give her space due to his overbearing nature, but to be honest she didn't mind too much. It was something she had been deprived of growing up, she had always been independent, so it was hard for her to get used to the concept of depending on someone for support, but she had always craved it, with her trust issues it was difficult, and then came along Fred. Now she had George, he understood her more than anyone else, she was grateful for him.

"You don't where you are going, do you?" George's voice rang through mind breaking her train of thought. She grinned sheepishly at him. He shook his head laughing, until she nudged him, rather forcefully, using her magic."Oh, hey now, no need to be aggressive", she just poked her tongue out in retaliation. Soon the two were roaring with laughter and she could feel the tension leaving her frame.

"So, in all seriousness, where are we going? Because I don't think you are going to go shopping for a new outfit" he asked smirking at her. She snorted. Keeping an eye on the road, she looked at George thoughtfully and then smiled. Making up her mind she made a 'U' turn and continued on in the opposite direction. George raised an eyebrow up at her "We are going to meet up with Charlie and Mack" she stated proudly.

International floo connection was expensive and monitored heavily as international travel was difficult. Especially international aparartion, it was more dangerous and took out a lot of magical energy, thus splinching fines were more expensive. Harri, can do international aparation no problem, but today she was not in the right of mind, so it would be too much of a risk. She did have international floo connected to her fireplace, but her apartment was still trashed so she didn't to get someone to look at it and International portkeys were out of the question they didn't work properly and you could end up in the wrong country. So they were heading towards the international floo network centre which was hidden in the muggle international airport. There was an aparation/floo/portkey point outside the parking lot of the terminal, hidden from the muggles and the witch or wizard would be given a magical car, where they basically have to pretend they know what they are doing and are driven through into the car park and park into a separate bay hidden and inaccessible from muggles. When you enter, instead of pressing the button to collect the ticket, you put a wizarding card, which is set up by the goblins. The entrance of the international floo section was through out of order bathroom stalls. You floo over to the international airport and then there were separate floo's for you to floo to your destination, or you could pay two extra galleons and go directly to your destination, which is what she did. On your return you exit the car park and re-enter your card, which would tell the goblins how long you have been away and the goblins will promptly calculate how much money would be taken out of your vault with accordance to the rates set by the ministry.

Flooing into Charlie and Mack's apartment, Harri couldn't help but grin. They had taken down the bedroom wall, without magic, so Charlie could fit Mack into his room and now there was one great big hole where a wall should be. George let out a hoot of laughter beside her and the two grinned maliciously. Oh, it was just brilliant. Harri, could not believe they had done that, why did they not use magic or even clean it up a little, but the hole was still visible, jagged edges and all. They shook their heads amused as they went on to search for Charlie and Mack, quite positive it was their day of they searched the house, only to find it empty. They looked at each-other; maybe they were at the dragon park. Borrowing some floo, they flooed over the dragon park and thankfully the office was empty when they entered so they could make their grand entrance. It was a circular room, high up with several desks in a row and above was another level, which was one board room and the boss's room was connected. The two circular rooms had viewing windows surrounding the entire two levels of office.

Seeing that all the desks were empty, they guessed a meeting was in session, which was why Charlie and Mack were not in the house, as for the dragon keepers all meetings were a matter of importance as they normally instilled safety points for new species or problems regarding certain dragons. Things every keeper needed to know.

She and George took a seat at a random desk and sat down to wait.

Finally, when the keepers were done Harri and George watched silently as they processed down the spiral staircase that was the bridge between the two floors. Harri couldn't hold herself any longer and she knew George wouldn't stop her, she launched her-self "Mack" she yelled out and jumped at the startled man and hugged him fierce. "Woah there pretty lady I need to breath" she released him. "Hey, what about me imp" Charlie's voice boomed out and she went over to hug him, well squeeze him. "So what brings you two here at this neck of the woods?" Mack questions, who has now got his breath back. Harri shrugs her shoulders and George steps forwards. "Can't we come just for the hell of it?" the two blokes chuckle and shake their heads "Alright, alright" Charlie raises his palms "Well we are done for the day, shall we head back to the apartment".

Back at the apartment the four got comfortable, "So, what was the meeting about? Or is it confidential?" George asks.

"Well, it was nothing really, just a bit of info on the new born Norkfins" Charlie replied easily "So, how is the Reunion coming on?" he questioned. Harri, shrugged her shoulders "Not bad really, could be worse, most are quite nice, really" Harri insisted, but both looked at George who hesitated "Well, What? You growled at someone today whom you said would be a good friend!" He exclaimed at her irritated look. Both Mack and Charlie laughed. "It actually isn't too bad" George confirmed to the two blokes in-front of him.

The four talked on. Harri and George discovered that Mack's father had said that Charlie wouldn't be able to adjust his room without magic and thus he just had to do it with-out magic. Suddenly, George jumped and lifted Harri of the couch creating them to topple over the coffee table.

"George" Harri yelled out and then accepted the hand that pulled her up, "What was that for?"

George rubbed the back of his neck "Sorry, it just that we are due to be at the lobby now" "and we don't have clothes" Harri finished for him.

They quickly adjusted one of Charlie's suits for George and they then called up a younger WAG for an outfit for Harri.

Unlike, in the muggle world WAGs are not associated with people in sports professions, WAGs in the wizarding world was generally spoken in context of dragon keepers' as they generally are rich and fit young wizards, who were keepers, due to the danger of the job and the fact there is only one wizarding world sport, Quiditch, and there is both female and male league.

This WAG was named Chrystal and was very nice, however, her being a model for a popular Russian witch magazine, has caused some controversy in Romania and Russia. However, after trying on the several gowns she had bought her Harri, thanked them and the two sped off.

Rushing through the lobby doors, after chucking the keys at the valet, Harri felt a lot better, then when she had left the place.

However, when they rushed in, wearing their borrowed outfits, they froze at the two couples in-front of them, she could not believe who the guests were, she could have laughed out loud- in-fact she did, both she and George did, she could not believe it.

The first pair of esteemed guests, was Eliza Scafaldi and her Husband William Scafaldi, whom was famous for designing muggle celebrity outfits and rumour has it, which Harri knew to be true, for the Queen herself, and in the magical community she was known as the daughter of the inventor of Basilisk silk suits and for marrying a muggle, who was a well respected business man in the muggle world. Both Harri and George had previously met the two Scafaldi's at a party of the Delacours, so they went over and greated the couple warmly, who were in the middle of a polite conversation with Kristy's parents, shocking all whom were watching. The two were famous for their love of theatre, which was where they met.

The second lot of guests were Mr and Mrs Flinch-Fletchey and their three boys, Mark, the oldest, Sam, the youngest, and the middle child Justin. The senior Fletchey's were, also known for their love of theatre and in the muggle world Mr Fletchey was known for his business in good cars and his friendship with the current muggle Minister, and Mrs Fletchey was known for her families wine company, which has astounding praise from several other greats in the world. She and George greeted them all warmly. She hugged Justin fierce "I cannot believe your here!" she exclaimed. "Me neither, it good to see you Harri, you too George" he replied just as enthusiastically and then shook George's hand. Justin shook his head, whilst grinning, "I really should have known" then looking to meet her gaze "So what trouble have you Miss Potter, stirred up since you have been here?" he asked slyly. George laughed loudly and Harri scowled her cheeks adding a pinkish tinge to them. His older brother spoke up "Yes, do tell, I've heard some interesting tales about the Oh, so famous Harley Potter" Sam nodded along eagerly.

"Or, I could tell some interesting stories of my own" George piped up.

Harri, groaned and buried her head into her hands at the four boys' enthusiasm. Poking through her fingers, she noticed the four still watching her intently and she sighed heavily before complying with Justin's wish and told her tale of events to this leading moment, though editing some bits due to the eavesdropping muggles.

The journey to the theatre was a comfortable one, the five in one limo together, where having a blast. "So, what are we seeing?" Harri asked the group in general. Sam rolled his eyes "The great classic of William Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet". "Apparently it is being done by Britain's best" mark added grinning. Harri faked a sigh and dramatically sniffed and wiped a fake tear "The great sacrificial love story of two forbidden lovers" Though on the outside she was being dramatic and theatrical, on the inside she thought of Fred, and even though it was not a forbidden love, they loved each-other and they still had to keep it a secret. Now he was dead. Only, George noticed her discomfort.

The five joined with the senior Fletcheys' and the Scafaldis' and made their way into the theatre. In the corner of her eye, she could see Kristy and her friends glaring in her direction, she smiled softly at that.

Not once, even with the reminder of Fred, during the entire show did she shed a tear, not once, but the unease never left her stomach.

When it was finally over, she separated herself from the group to get some fresh air. During the interval, she saw Kristy, Cassey, Trent, and Gordon, whispering furiously, and she knew it was about her. She hadn't stopped to try to listen, she wasn't bothered, but she had heard bits anyways. Due to her spending plenty of time on her animagus form, she picked up some extensive traits, like better senses. It had taken plenty of practise to diffuse the improved hearing and sight using her magic and to once again enhance it when needed. Now, she was pretty good she could comfortably go into crowded rooms, but her hearing, scent, and sight, was still better than average, but not at the extent it could be. She knew and had confirmed tomorrow they had something planned for her, during the wine tasting, but really it was the least of her problems.

Lost in thought she did not notice the figure coming towards her.

"Jasper, I'm sorry I did not see you there" she stated shocked.

He shook his head and smiled at her "That's ok" he replied gently. He looked at her his gaze different, which made her to suddenly go onto the defensive. "So, how do you know the Fletchley bloke?" he asked. The question may have been a simple one, but something about the way he asked it made her glare at him and roughly push him aside as she walked back to join the group.

Spotting Triton she smiled and he smiled, albeit a small smile, but one all the same. She walked up to him.

"Hey"

"Hey" he replied

"Having a good night" he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders not really knowing the answer "Alright I guess"

She smiled up at him; there was something about him, which she found so calming and refreshing.

A confused, Jasper stood from behind watching the scene in-front of him.

* * *

**A.n **

Eventhough I would like to, I shall not make threats about not reviewing, as I am enjoying writing this story. However, I would apreciate it if I got more reviews.

Thankyou GwendolynD


	9. Mix Part One

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch8. Mix Part one**

Kristy was fuming. How dare she! How dare that little minx.

Arrrrg

It was supposed to be HER week. That impolite, unkempt, brainless, reckless hooligan, disgusting, poor shrimp of a thing, just prance in half an hour late and rudely interrupt her fathers conversation with the Scafaldi's and THEY greeted her warmly.

Arrrrg

The way she just prances around and everyone excuses her, they allow her to do as she pleases, because we were slightly rude to her several years ago. Not to mention poor Cassey, she goes about toying with her brother in-front of Cassey, that slut has no class, she is not upper-class material, unlike Cassey, she would be perfect for her brother, now if only he would stop with his 'I want a simple life' mantra then perhaps he would actually start living his life properly and Cassey would look good by his side.

She needed to be put back into her place.

Kristy smirked as she continued her walk to the breakfast room. Today, they would be going to a vineyard, this particular vineyard is one she had been to plenty of times and the family was very friendly with hers. So whilst they were visiting the vineyard, the parents would be lunching here with her parents. Their kids, Victoria and Nick, whom she was very good friends with would be there to show them around and she got word last night that they were willing to help her out. She got a call this morning that everything was ready and now all they needed was the prey.

Her eyes narrowed down at the creature sitting smiling happily and scowled that she once again she was disgracing her palace by wearing the boys shirt. Kristy glanced at her 'friend' who once again was topless. She scoffed, really, who were, they fooling, the way they were constantly all over each other - 'just friends' yeah right!

She smirked once again, that little minx wouldn't know what hit her.

Harri, could feel the glare coming from Kristy as she had entered the room, but she couldn't bring herself to care. Plus she was using all her energy to find her Gryfindor courage so she could apologise to Ryan about yesterday, she still couldn't believe she had growled at him.

She got of George and walked up to where Ryan was sitting and tapped him on the shoulder

"Mind if I sit here?"

He turned around and grinned up at her "Sure". She smiled and dragged a chair up and sat down next to him. She waved at everyone at the table "Hello" and they nodded, waved or nodded their heads back at her.

She then turned to face Ryan, who inturn turned his chair slightly so he could face her..

"Morning"

"Morning"

"So how are you this fine morning?' he asked.

She shrugged her shoulders and grinned wryly "It's been good"

She sighed deeply "Er, Ryan, I just came here to apologies" she could feel her cheeks redden "about yesterday, I ah, didn't mean to growl at you, I had a bad night" she finished lamely.

He shook his head and smiled at her amused. She could tell he was laughing at her. 'It doesn't matter, honestly, you were in a bad mood, scared the shit of me, yeah, but didn't matter" feeling better she grinned up at him.

"Really?, I scared you?"

He grinned sheepishly back "Yeah, it sounded quite life like'

Harri, then bent over and grabbed his omelette sandwich and took a bite.

"Hey"

She just poked her tongue out at him.

He shook his head once again "Very mature young lady"

She shrugged her shoulder "I have your sandwich" and she took another bight.

"So, that's really your car?" Ryan leaned forwards interested.

"Yep" she sighed deeply, thinking once again to kill Ron.

'You don't seem so excited, I mean a car like that…" she cut him of before he could start "It may be mine, in my name and bought with my money, but my so called friend bought it for me"

He raised his eyebrows "Let me get this straight, you don't want the car?"

She finished the sandwich "Yep, you can have it if you want". The look on his face was just incredible, he looked so excited grinning ear to ear "Your kidding" she laughed and shook her head "Nope, as long as you drop me of at my apartment after this week, you can have it" she answered sincerely.

"You really don't want it do you?" his voice full of awe and laughter. She grinned "Yep".

"No way"

She shook her head at his disbelief 'It's not that hard to believe, is it?" she really didn't need another thing that is part of the improbably section of what was considered normal. She had enough all ready.

'How long have you had it?"

"Er, about a week" she smiled sheepishly at his incredulous look.

'What?"

He just shook his head "You, Miss Potter are a mystery"

She just impishly shrugged her shoulders not having an answer to that.

"So' Cherub, who was sitting on the other side of the boy leaned over him to speak, "You're the famous Harley Potter". Harley raised her eyebrows, but inwardly she was curious, she wasn't a squib or related to a muggle born- Harri couldn't feel any magic coming from the girl.

"Haven't you noticed? Everyone talks constantly about you- especially this one here" the girl grins slyly and gently elbows Ryan in the chest. Harley snorted, of-course she had noticed "Not that hard to miss is it?" Both Ryan and Cherub laughed softly in agreement.

"I've seen you sketch, is it just a hobby, or are you serious?" she questioned the girl. Upon seeing the girls features brighten up at a simple query Harri knew, before the girl spoke that it was more than just a hobby. Harri and Ryan listened to the girl talk passionately about art, both adding their own opinions every now and then, but mainly the girl spoke, Harri did mention her friend Dean and that the two could possibly get together some time.

George's loud booming laughter echoed around the room. Every patron turned their heads at the noise that disrupted, their breakfast, though most returned to their breakfast once they had discovered the source, several, including Harri watched on curious. However, George just ignored them all, winked at Harri and continued on his conversation at his confused audience, which made Harri believe that he was laughing at something related to the magic world.

She shook her head amused. She decided to question him later.

"He's really something, huh" Sherry spoke up from across the table. There were several nods of agreement from around the table.

The table Harri sat at was Ryan and Cherub, across from them was Sherry and Darcy, who was very quiet, then next to them sat Triton and lively Lisa, and across from them and next to Ryan and Cherub sat bubbly Piper and her good friend David, Next to them sat fashion trendy Zane and an avid Noir lover Natalie and across from them sat shy Steven, who wore his favourite superman shirt and Daphne who just loved shoes.

Across at the other side of the room sat George, with Amy and Cecil across from him, then next to him was Tanya the vegetarian and animal lover and her lovable sweet friend Samuel or Sam, Across from them sat Peter and adventure loving Tamzin, and next to them Tyson and Samantha, two sports lovers. .

At a circular table just two to the left from the centre table sat polished, smart, competitive, but temperamental Dante and rule stickler David, Natalie, who is very polished, sophisticated, professional and polite and very dramatic David, whose aim is to go into acting, Joseph, whose father is in the army, and weight loving Madison, Jared, who wants to be the next minister and Tamara, clean as always, Byron and Cathy, both wish to join the police force and have mutual love for authority.

In the centre a giant circle table, which every breakfast if reserved, sat Kristy and Trent, Cassey and Gordon, a loyal Kristy fan Loraine and her Guy a self professed ladies man and Jock, Sabrina a second Kristy follower and Daniel, Macey a smart girl who knew how to play Kristy's game and Sackson a music lover, always had his i-pod stuck to his ear, Petal, Harri saw a mini-Petunia and Damien a T.V geek, then Dudley and his clingy blonde Alicia, Pierce and Leanne, who worships him, Gordon and Missy, whose goal is to be a WAG, Masson and Nancy, who is good friends with Missy, Jock Caleb and his blonde Barbie Chasety, Aiden and Sandy who were prom King and Queen.

Harri, sighed as she once again joined George, Amy, Cecil, Ryan, Cherub, Peter and Tamzin, in one of the waiting Limo's. She smiled to herself as she briefly remembered when Lucius had dragged her into his study and gave her and her palate a good long lesson in wine tasting. So as a lady of so many titles, she would know what to serve for her guests and would not make a fool of her self in-front of the old families. She shook her head at the memory, it had been a long 16hrs and 32 minuets and 16 seconds of torture, but she had survived and could tell you anything about the beverage just by looking at it.

When the last limo arrived Kristy got out, with the help of Trent, and went to great the brother and sister pair, specifically making the group part for her and she and Cassey greeted them loudly in an over exaggerated manner. The four had shared knowing looks and Harri knew it was about whatever they had planned for her. Really, her entire group was looking particularly smug and were constantly whispering and smirking to themselves, whilst glancing in her direction, it really wasn't hard to spot that they were up to something. Judging by the exasperated look on George's face he knew to. She had told him about the conversation she had overheard last night, so they had been expecting it, but it was just all too much, the many knowing looks and superior smug face's. It was rather annoying really. She and George had briefly discussed it and they had decided that they would go with the flow and see what happens and deal with it when it happens. They both weren't too much of planners' that was more of Ron's department.

After being introduced to Victoria and Nick, they were lead past a great white estate and taken too many acres of grape vines, and introduced to some of the workers, well Harri, George, Cecil, Amy, and Piper introduced themselves to the pickers. They were eventually led to a clearance where a wine tasting area, accompanied by cheese and cracker section, had been set up.

Harri rolled her eyes, when Kristy sashayed up to grab a wine bottle, after Victoria and Nick had told them a bit about the wines they would be tasting, opened it and poured herself a glass, the swirled it and smelt it 'expertly' eventually declaring that it was 'splendous'. Harri smirked when she spotted Cecil calmly soothe a once again agitated Amy.

Soon everyone was free to taste the wines of their pleasing or simply eat the many cheeses and crackers, or both. Many people were talking together, wine in hand, and as one would expect at a wine tasting, discuss the different wines they tasted, which eventually led to many interesting stories that involved alcohol.

Natalie was in the midst of telling George and Harri an interesting story, which involved, the currently very red faced Zane and _Victoria's Secret. _When Kristy spoke up again, stating that they had a special surprise and that they would have to follow Victoria and Nick. Compiling the group trudged away from the wine, though Ryan had salvaged a bottle.

They were lead to two giant sheds and one smaller one, which Harri guessed the surprise, was that they would be seeing the wine being made. However, she had also suspected a special surprise for her was in store for her, and looking at George she could tell he too suspected and was prepared for it. They shared a knowing look and the two marched on, it couldn't be too bad.

Rick stood by his mate as they waited for the group to march into the shed. He really hadn't anticipated this week to have been so interesting. Oh, it had been as hectic and demanding as he and Jasper had imagined. They first had to make sure there was enough limo's for everyone, and then they would go early to make sure the kitchen staff were catering for everyone, so far every place they checked were not aware that they had to cater for a vegetarian, and not to mention the Zoo fiasco, Kristy had thrown a fit when they told her there was no carpets under the tables or no fairy lights, they had to go out and by new carpets and some lights 'they weren't to borrow any' direct orders screeched over the phone, then scurrying over to the _Dragon's Pride_ to make sure that the settings were exact, and that they were once again catering for the vegetarian and that there was at-least one other non-alcoholic beverage besides water, the other day they had to make sure everyone's car had been called for, and not to mention that there was a table and chairs with refreshments available for when the Scafaldis' and the Fletcheys., they were more than happy to keep them entertained while they waited for Kristy, and more. However, it had been far more interesting, than they could ever envision.

It was brilliant really, when that girl Harley Pascal walked through the doors and not to mention the scene she and her friends caused the following morning, well he Rick just wanted to congratulate her. He still could not believe that one person could cause so much tension and drama. Not to mention the looks his friend had been giving her and he hadn't missed the looks his sister had been giving her, he hadn't the heart to tell his mate about his sister's infatuation with him, but now it looks like it could be getting dangerous. They had both seen the looks given to the girl and they had both agreed to keep a close eye.

As they entered they noticed that they had just shown the large screw that presses the grapes and were now discussing the breaking down of the mush. It was going well, but then Ryan noticed a particular glint in his sister's eyes just as they were passing the giant pot of mushed grapes he saw that a few blokes were missing from the group and were behind the pot of grapes. He had nudged Japer and the two were going to call out a warning, but it was too late.

The pot had spilled and most of the grapes had landed on one Harley Potter. He'd have to give her props though, she barley blinked, but he was sure that it wasn't the last of it. When she had walked of to hose herself of he noticed Pierce and Gordon leave and he once again nudged Jasper and the two slipped out to follow.

Harri froze when she felt the cold grape mush dribble all over her and squelch down her clothes she shut her eyes as she felt it drip down her face. She wiped the muck of her face and ignored the 'Sorry must have been an accident' from Victoria and simply asked where she could get cleaned up. After a reassuring smile from George she walked towards the smallest shed. Though she didn't like the particular glint in Kristy's eyes when she had walked out, obviously it was not the last of it. However, she knew she could deal with whatever they dished out. She was after all a reckless Gryfindor. She squared her shoulders and continued her squelching walk towards the shed.

Upon opening the door, however, she once again froze. She felt her eyes widen and bile to rise up in her throat at the sight in-front of her. There on the opposite wall was a huge picture of her back from primary school. Obviously it was cut from an image where she was in the background; she was sitting by herself underneath a classroom window just visible through the bushes.

Flashes of her primary school years being the freak, being picked on, openly humiliated, being beaten by Dudley and his gang. She swallowed the bile back down her throat and blinked back the tears. How could they?

"Thought you might like the trip down memory lane"

"Do you like it"

She turned at the two voices that came from behind and she masked her face. Her mind still focused in being held down and helpless.

She stared up at the two boys blocking her only exit.

"Pierce, Gordon" she acknowledged.

They just smirked and towered over her.

"This feels familiar does it not?" Pierce questioned still smirking.

Harri did not answer thinking the same thing. It did feel familiar. Forgetting, that she has grown and now has the skill to end reach her goal of escape, she took a step back, when they took a step forward.

Obviously happy at her response Pierce lunged forwards and pinned her down and held her arms back and Gordon stepped forward.

She lay there limp her mined still stuck in the past.

A loud bang broke her from her thoughts and the sight of Rick and Jasper storming through the shed door and pushing Gordon back away from Harri.

That was all was required for Harri to remember that she was not in the past any more and things had changed.

She bit Pierce arm that was holding her and shoved him, so he feel back down onto the ground and she was able to get out of her grasp.

Pierce and Gordon went to grab her again, but Jasper and Ryan stepped forward in front of her.

A Bang followed by several screams interrupted anything else that could happen.

Hearing a shout of "Marauders Reign" Harri grinned wildly. Still covered in grape mush, grabbed Ryan and Jaspers hands' and ran out of the shed.

She ran the grape mush flying everywhere shouting "Marauders Reign" she then jumped onto George and together they shouted out "Let the Chaos Begin"

* * *

**A.n **

**Hope you enjoy, Part 2 should be up soon.**

**GwendolynD**


	10. Mix Part Two

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch.8 Mix Part 2**

There was complete silence as the entire watched George and Harri shouting loudly. Undeterred, laughing madly Harri grabbed a handful of mush and carefully picking her target she through the mush at the target.

Dante

As predicted she screeched and grabbed her own handful of mush and took aim and still giggling madly Harri jumped out of the way and the mush hit Samantha, who just grinned and through her own slime at Samuel and soon wine and grape mush was flying everywhere, it was total madness.

Harri loved it.

Peter had gone nuts, he was throwing wine and grape mush everywhere, well mainly at anyone part of Kristy's group. It was fantastic. Even Amy had gone wild. The place was a mess and was getting destroyed quickly.

Petal was avidly shrieking at her boyfriend Damien to keep her clean and do something to sop the chaos, whilst every now and then giving Jealous looks it the direction of Alica, who was hanging of Dudley's arm and using him for protection.

Both Byron and Cathy, who were wide eyed at the start had slowly gotten into it and were now had a wide eyed crazed look, as if they couldn't believe what they were doing.

Tyson and Samantha had turned it into some game and were running around dodging grape mush bombs and only concentrating on hitting each-other.

Triton was watching on amused as Cassey and Kristy were running around trying to hide, screeching at their boyfriends to defend them, however, they were no match for Peter, Tamzin, Lisa, Piper and the normally shy David.

Dudley, Pierce, Gordon, and Masson weren't faring any better, fiercely attacked by Jasper and Ryan, who had happily joined in with the fun and Ryan, George, Shelly and Darcy. Their girl friends seemed to be more help to the attackers as they were constantly shrieking and getting in their boyfriends way.

Steven had a grand time shouting out that he was superman and making his own comments 'and he soars and dodges another blow' 'and sends out an attack of his own' Daphne who is running along with him, had her shoes in her hands dramatically screaming 'save the shoes, save the shoes, Oh could the brave Superman save the shoes'

Harri caught Cherubs eye and the girl winked in her direction as she eyed the chaos that surround her. She had obviously found inspiration for a new sketch.

Harri, had snuck out and written a letter to Mr and Mrs Gwinllan, explaining what had happened prior the chaos and to some extent the Marauders, and stating that she shall foot the bill for any costs. Giving them an address where they could send her a letter informing her of the cost and how they prefer to be paid, which she shall do promptly.

Stepping out she spotted Joseph who was expertly dodging the mush bombs and judging by his expression he was seeing it as a training exercise.

Keeping an eye on Joseph, she carefully snuck forwards and crouched and waited patiently. Then just at the right moment she pounced. Tackling Joseph to the ground smearing the mush into his shocked faced. She smirked down at him her eyes glinting with a silent challenge. She then jumped of him and slid out of range and soon the two of them were ducking and weaving between the chaos trying to do one better than each-other.

They then decided to gang up on Tyson and Samantha, and soon became a match of two on two.

Harri was having a blast she jumped up and lifted her self onto George and hugged him "Thankyou" she whispered in his ear. He reached out and squeezed her hand "No worries"

Eventually people tired put and the wine and grape mush throwing came to a halt. Kristy and her group took the opportunity to sneak of and make an attempt to clean up, though rather pointless.

The group left behind, were although tired were excited and feeling rather proud of themselves, though several were rather awed and astonished at what they had just done, but an overall good feeling was felt around the group.

George clapped his hands loudly gathering the groups attention "That was bloody brilliant people, fantastic, you should be proud, in-fact this should be celebrated" he shouted out to the tired group.

"What about the damage?" Amy spoke up red faced when everyone turned to face her. Harri grinned at her "Don't worry, George and I have got it covered, just trust us on that" she spoke confidently to the group. There were a few raised eyebrows at the comment, but they seemed to be willing to accept that as an explanation. Which was good, because, Harri did not want to have to go into detail. It would have been very hard to explain, without revealing the wonders of magic.

"So, what's next?" a voice, Harri guessed Tanya, yelled out.

"I don't know about everyone else, but I'm starving" Ryan spoke up. There were several nods of agreement at this.

Harri spoke up once again, making her voice spread clearly across the group "So, it looks like we would like some food, mind if I suggest we all chip in and order Pizza?" there were several sounds of approval to that.

They then walked towards the shed which held the giant hose, where Kristy and her group were laying outside of drying of, some guys with their shirts of.

Harri, then walked in, ignored the poster, and grabbed the hose and walked out handing the hose over to Rick.

"All right peoples" he shouted as he signalled to her to turn it on "it's time to hose down"

He aimed and soaked the waiting group, many running to get soaked. Once the group were cleaned from mush, they decided to lie in the sun and dry of. George and Harri meanwhile discreetly cast a drying spell on the group, Fred and George had found that instead of doing the slow swish to get instantly dry you can do a quick flick to speed up the process, not to make the muggles' too suspicious. When they left the vineyard, instead of being dripping and purple, they'd just be purple.

After her wash Harri snuck up to Jasper and Rick, grabbed them and took them away from the group and told them her plan, which they readily agreed to.

Harri, knew that Kristy would have the plans for _Cleopatra Kingdom _being cancelled due to her being purple, Harri snorted at the thought, she highly doubted she'd tell the staff that. Harri would have happily pranced in stating that it was a new trend. Awe well, such as life, but she did have something planned for the group, something simple, but they should enjoy it, though they would have to suck up some Gryfindor courage, but it should be alright.

When they were all dry, Harri walked up to George and stood in-front of him and cocked her head to the side questioning him. He grinned down at her and she grinning back hopped on. He gave her a piggy-back ride all the way back to the awaiting limos.

She, George, Jasper, and Ryan went to the first Limo, which went straight to _The Golden Palace, _while the rest took a slight detour, which would give them, hopefully, enough time to set things up.

Needless to say four purple people would turn a few heads, but it would be nothing once they would see the entire group not to mention Kristy purple.

The group made their way towards the lobby to converse with the staff there.

The entrance leading to the lobby is a marble stoned wall, with glass and gold rimmed double doors. On each side of the door is a gold statue on the left is a ballerina and on the right is a swan, and the marble wedge like steps that lead up to the lobby has a red carpet strip.

Once you enter the lobby you are faced with a giant staircase which is centred at the end of the lobby. The floor is marble, the stairs also has red carpet running down it and the banister was made out of gold.

On the left of the lobby was four 'U' shaped counters made out of black marble, which made the reception desk and at the front of each section was a gold plate, which had several red roses painted onto it and instead of clocks above the desk stating the times all over the world lay, in a thick intricate gold frame, a portrait of the Pratel family, which Harri learnt is updated every Christmas and there is a celebration every year when it goes up. Next to the reception desk, again a black marble front with a gold plate and red roses was the cloak room/ information desk.

Across the black marble reception desks hung several huge, again intricate gold framed, paintings, four with big brass candles hung between each and gold statues stood below each candles, there was Cleopatra, a mermaid, a princess, a castle, a unicorn.

In the centre is a circular red and gold rimmed carpet and four bronze leather couches for the guests.

Tonight they were changing the place.

A grand dining table was to be placed in the centre, where the ordered pizzas were to be placed, on plates offcourse, then surrounding the table would be several tables and couches where they shall be sitting. They had ordered several bottles of coke and cans of red bull. The red-bull, would be stood in a cooler below the table and some would be held at the reception desks for the patrons and the coke would be in standing wine coolers around the room, and glasses would also be made available for the patrons. They decided not to change any of the decorations of the lobby, though someone, Harri guessed Rick, had put car posters all over the big paintings.

They guessed that Kristy and her group would probably want to hide out, so they had told the staff to set a table on her floor for them.

Now, the Gryfindor courage came in, besides having to eat in all their purple glory at the lobby, but they'd also have to chip in to answer doors and offer the patrons drinks or extra Pizza, which Harri paid extra for.

They had decided to put up a banner above the staircase saying "_The Golden Palace _the leaders into the future"

They had just laid the Pizzas onto plates and were in the process of setting them onto the table; George was discretely casting a heating orb around them to keep them warm throughout the night as they were starting early, more or less having a late lunch or an early dinner, when the group arrived.

As predicted, Kristy and her group had headed straight to her floor, for once head down, ignoring the stares and whispers that followed them.

"Shit, is this for us?" a voice rang out.

Harri, turned to face Samuel, who had yelled out and the rest of the group "Yep", she stated proudly, whilst smirking at the group. George stood next to her facing the silent group also smirking. Both pairs of eyes were staring at the group with a malicious glint in them. The group froze as they stared at them.

"Hey, no need to scare them" Rick boomed out from behind Harri and George. Both he and Jasper were making their way over towards them.

"Yeah" Jasper continued on "It's really not that bad" The four were grinning now.

"You, get to relax have an early dinner, you only have to offer a few drinks and slices to other guests at the hotel" Harri continued. "And offer to open the door and great people every now and then" George finished for her.

There was silence, and a few mutters about being purple, but the group did not move.

'Well, come on, enjoy your food' Rick exclaimed, whilst gesturing wildly with his arms.

Eventually Natalie squared her shoulders, straightened her back and walked tall like the polished woman she was, had her boyfriend Byron serve her some coke and Pizza and promptly sat down at a couch and table.

Not to be out done Dante followed, instructing David to serve her as Byron had.

Soon everyone else had joined them and were enjoying the Pizza.

"I can not believe you did al of this in fact I can not believe I'm sitting here purple in-front of random strangers…"Amy gushed out. "You don't have to panic as you look adorable" Cecil butted in before she could continue on any further, making Amy turn red.

"Don't worry you'll have fun" George chimed in from behind Harri "So where did the limo drivers take you lot?"

Samuel leaned across the table, his blonde hair flopping over his eyes and answered grinning "Everywhere, west side, east side, blimey I got lost, and I've been living in London my whole life." Several people at the table chuckled softly and nodded their heads in agreement at his statement.

"It was bizarre, one second we'd be heading in the direction of the hotel, and the next we'd suddenly turn of somewhere else and head for god knows where, its like they didn't know where they were going" Tanya commented from her spot next to Samuel, her half eaten vegetarian Pizza laying on her plate.

Harri grinned sheepishly at the group 'That would probably be because they didn't know, as we just instructed them to take you all for a ride until we call to say we were ready and due to a few communication problems, we had called three or four times extra to say we were ready and then cancel the call, because we actual weren't" They just shook their heads in mock dismay.

Just then loud screaming could be heard at everyone looked up in the direction of the sound.

George and Harri shared a glance, apparently Piper being all to enthusiastic to play her part of door girl had bounded over to open the door for a young lady, as she had stopped to put something in her purse, and when she looked up, well it would have been a surprise to see a way to excited grinning purple girls holding open the door for her, bouncing her feet with excitement as she waited for you to walk through.

"That girl doesn't know subtlety, does she?' George asked Harri, Harri just shook her head smiling softly.

"Hey, this food is wonderful" Rick yelled out to the group, well he said it with his mouth full so it sounded more like "aey ssss oogs oungerul" after many year of Ron Harri understood and so did George, apparently Tanya did as she was nodding her head in agreement, with a smile on her face, the rest however, looked quite confused at his loud statement.

Harri, laughed softly.

Meanwhile, up stairs Kristy was furious. She had gotten Trent to get her some of the food waiting for her and a glass of the coke and then promptly locked her self in her room not allowing anyone else in. They can do what they liked; they were not her problem; right now she needed to think. She paced the room, careful not to tread on the china she had thrown previously, How DARE she! That little snit! The revenge was going smoothly and then she somehow managed to come out singing. Not to mention she had the gall destroy the lovely property of the Gwinllan's- aarrrrgh! She'd get her back, but first she needed to make her skin fabulously whit and clean again.

* * *

**From now on, I shall try to update one chapter or part of a chapter once a week, however, I would like to get more reviews, as I struggled to get this one up due to the few reviews. It is hard to be inspired to write, when I have so little reviews. However. I do know if I don't continuously update every week this story would probably never finish.**

**This chapter mix and my next chapter simmer would put more focus on the other class mates and their plus ones I am yet to mention so you can get to know everyone instead of a select few:)**

**Well hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.**

**On an unrelated subject, I am on two missions and would like it if you looked at my Profile page.**

**Many thanks GwendolynD**


	11. Simmer Part One

**A Whole Load of Trash**

**Ch9. Simmer Part One**

Gwenda's Gems was a very glittery, very purple stoned, very well sought after beauty shop for young witches. Would normally not be Harri's or Georges place to go, however, if you knew what to ask, or if you were Harley Potter, then you would know that they also have very good products made from mer-people seaweed, which there is a proper name for, but Gwenda can not pronounce or spell, but thinks starts with a 'J'. Now these seaweed products, shampoo and soap etc, are very good at getting out difficult stains, including wine. So that night, they had popped over, and ordered a whole load for the group, asking for it to be sent over by car and in boxes.

The next morning, George and Harri bounded down to the lobby to collect their package, making sure that staff was there to bear eye witness of them collecting it, and promptly gave it out to the group, who mostly were grateful. Kristy had accused them of mocking her and that it was very rude and 'un-classy' to do so and Dudley had threatened them with a pounding if they woke him up again. So they had left several spares with Rick and Jasper, as they did not wan the staff to get involved.

Once everyone was cleaned, they were having a late breakfast- well for Harri and George. It was relaxing, peaceful and they were just genuinely happy that they were not purple any more. The wine was rather irritating.

There was a nice peaceful air about as they talked about yesterday, or speculated about what was in store for them today.

Harri was in conversation with Cherub; well Cherub was explaining to Harri about the marvellous way the grape mush and wine scattered about and how wonderful it sprayed about in some sort of dance.

When suddenly a loud screeching sound echoed around the breakfast room and a raven came swooping through the wide open windows and paused long enough to drop a letter in-front of Harri and then continued to fly out the opposite end.

The letter had no seal, it just simply had her name Harley James Potter in full and that was it. Harri, felt a sense of foreboding when she reached to grab the letter. Still holding the letter she looked over at George, who simply shrugged as if to say 'it's up to you'.

Getting up, the two walked to an empty corner of the room. Sitting down, hands shaking, breathing hard, with encouragement from George, Harri opened the letter.

There was only one word.

_Haloween_

That's it? Only one word. What could it mean? That one word so simple, yet it meant so much for her. And who sent it? She was quite positive everything was over? It was so random; it just didn't make any sense.

She looked up at George, who for once was looking very sombre, instead of his cheerful self. It really was quite depressing.

She surveyed the room of all her ex-classmates and their friends. Looking at them, they seemed so light and free.

Looking at them she felt old.

Growing up she learnt when she could speak, when she was needed, when she needed to be hidden, when she could look after herself. She had to look after herself growing up.

Constantly with her classmates at Hogwarts, she felt old. She'd see them very dependant on their parents, brothers and sisters, readily accepting help from others, young and alive. It was a hard concept for her to grasp, to be able to loose control and be free. She couldn't be free; she couldn't afford to be loose. The high expectations and the mounted pressure of being the girl-who-lived, always the need for her to be more than just the girl she was.

This was why she loved flying. The breeze flying through her hair, the wildness and recklessness of it, she felt free. It was utter and total bliss.

This simple note once again reminded her that she had more responsibility, her actions and words spoken mattered more than most people. It also reminded her, the people she had of recently being getting to know, most probably are very much sheltered and the business world and politics don't directly affect them, they may take interest in what is happening, but in the end it's all stuff that's continuously changing, while she on the other hand is in the thick of it and her actions are crucial.

She bit her lip and sighed heavily, her head pounding she swallowed thickly.

She really couldn't live with this now, or ever, why did her past keep throttling and hitting her face forward; for once couldn't she catch a break?

She looked up at George and gave him a weak smile. He gently squeezed her shoulder and gave her a comforting smile.

She sighed deeply again.

Last night, after the excitement had died down yesterday, she and George had discussed the revenge and the poster she saw, about her feeling vulnerable and useless, how she hated it, bringing back her bad memories of the past.

And now this.

"Ok everyone' Kristy's shrill voice echoed around the room

Harri shook her head to clear her mind from the negative thoughts and straightened up to listen to Kristy.

"Ok, people, today's outing was cancelled, however we managed to re-book tonight's outing, so we have the day of, but tonight you shall be dining somewhere special"

Harri smiled, that must mean Jasper had managed to reschedule tonight's event.

Jasper indeed had rescheduled for tonight. On Kristy's order he had cancelled the other night and then this morning he had to call back saying that they still would like to be going. He shook his head it had been an interesting conversation.

He had to explain that yesterday was a miscommunication, and yes, he knows that he had greatly inconvenienced the working staff, that he was not going to cancel again, and that he shall provide help when required, and yes he knows they are busy people, and yes it almost went to someone else….etc.

For the short of it Kristy now has two sets of staff running around for her.

Jasper hoped to never make that type of phone call again.

Hoisting herself onto George's back she allowed herself to be carried out of the breakfast room, ignoring the snide comments of 'how childish', and towards the room they shared, so they could unwind without the stares.

She flopped down onto the bed, they had pushed the beds together after the first night, and she stared up at the ceiling, which swirled in gold and red paisley patterns all over it. She felt the left side of the bed as George joined her, she moved to the right to give him some space and the two just lay there in silence staring up at the swirling ceiling.

George waited silently next to her, giving her some time.

"I wonder what Kristy has in store for us tonight" her voice was toneless, but at-least she was talking. He smiled.

"I think the better question would be what pink ensemble she shall be wearing next" he replied easily.

She snorted "You don't think a pink version of one of Neville's gardens was enough?" Harri wasn't mocking Neville, it just was that sometimes he-well lets just say he was a little too passionate.

George laughed "No, perhaps along the lines of a Luna inspired outfit, they do look smashing don't they?"

She laughed out loud "Yes they do, absolutely spiffing; I think Kristy would look great in one"

"Delightful" George agreed.

Then there was more silence; almost peaceful, the two lying side by side.

Harri smiled softly and turned her head sideways to face George

"George"

"Hmmm"

"George"

"Yeah" he turned his head to face her.

'Thankyou"

'No-worries" they both grinned.

Tumbling of the bed they both hugged. "So", Harri said after squeezing him "How do feel about pie?" He grinned down at her "Do you even have to ask?"

She laughed and hopped onto his back, and then the two made their way down to the kitchens.

They both knew that they eventually have to talk about the letter, first in private then to Ron and Hermione and eventually to everyone else, but now was not the time or place. No now, was not the right time.

Now they were walking through the staff corridors, it may only be a hotel, but it has a title of a castle and in all cases castles have secret passageways, or in this case staff corridors and George and Harri had found all of the hidden corridors the first morning, it was how they had picked their way to the breakfast room.

They were using the corridors, because they both couldn't deal with the stares and curious faces. Plus, the sure-fire way to get Harri to relax was to have her cook and George wasn't going to stop her if it meant pie.

Whilst Harri, baked her pie, whilst George supervised, the rest of the group were enjoying their time of.

Zane and Daphne had dragged Steven and Natalie to the mall. Zane was complementing Daphne on the different shoes she was trying on, Steven commented that she already had enough shoes; Daphne just rolled her eyes and stated that if she had too many shoes then he definitely had too many superman comic books. Natalie just rolled her eyes, but her smile gave her away, but she lifted her novel to cover her face and turned the page. They had bumped into Aiden and Sandy at the comic book store, when Steven had dragged them there first so he could buy a collection item of Superman, he had recently discovered.

Piper was out by the pool sunbaking, gaining some attention. Her friend David was doing some laps and every now and then stopping to make sure she was ok.

Ryan had gotten permission from Harri to have a look at her car and Cherub sat in the garden with Amy and Cecil, her sketch book under her arm.

Peter was nearby his nose buried in a novel, whilst Tamzin, Tanya and Samuel were out looking at the local animal shelter that Tanya had spied during their 'detour' from the other day. Then Tamzin though it would be a brilliant idea if they signed up as a group of three for a paint ball skirmish. Tanya and Samuel were a bit unsure, but Tamzin had assured them that it would be loads of fun, so slightly cautious they agreed.

Loraine, Sabrina, Macey, Chasety and Loraine's beau Guy were shopping at the mall. Well the three girls were doing some much needed 'retail therapy' and Guy was there to 'look after' the ladies. Sabrina's partner, Daniel was with Tyson and Caleb working out at the gym. They had left Macey's partner Sackson at the music store, where they would pick him up when they were finished.

Tamara was avidly cleaning her suite and doing the washing, she never trusted anyone else with her clothes and she always liked to clean the bed sheets and bathroom herself, hotel staffs never do it the proper way. Whilst Jared sat in the room avidly watching the politics channel.

Petal, like Tamara was cleaning a suite, but not hers, no, she was cleaning Dudley's. The poor boy couldn't look after him-self properly, which was why she was there and not the little tart. Desmond was god knows where and it really didn't matter.

Dudley, Pierce, Gordon, and Mason had decided to hit the streets, their girls proudly hanging of their arms, well except for Gordon's girl Missy, who had decided to take some time out and think things through at a nearby café.

Madison had joined Joseph in some fitness training. Near by Samantha and Sherry were playing around with a foot ball (soccer ball), whilst Darcy was writing some poetry and was talking with Lisa, who had gone of to buy some tea at the café across the road.

Dante, David, Natalie, Byron and Cathy, were by coincidence having coffee in the same café as Missy, discussing the politics of high society. Whilst Natalie's friend Byron was looking up possible auditions he could do once the week was over.

Kristy, Cassey, Trent and Gordon, were up in Kristy's suite going over what they had planned for the next few days

Harri was currently putting the finishing touches to her apple and cinnamon pie and to her wild berry cheese cake. Done she gave the cake to George, after threatening bodily harm if he ate it all, before they could offer it to anyone.

Rounding the corner, ending up just outside the buffet room she spotted Triton, who was standing by himself leaning against a wall observing the people walk by him. She walked up to him and offered him a piece of her pie; he just raised an eyebrow at her and abruptly turned away from her and walked of.

Unsettled Harley watched puzzled as he walked away from her. What was that about? She wondered.

"Harri, you ok" George called out from behind her. She shook her head "Yeah I'm fine" she replied.

"Well then M'lady shall we continue" he then offered her his arm and they pranced of in the direction of the garden of the hotel.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed.**

**Please Review.**

**GwendolynD**


	12. Simmer Part Two

**Simmer Part 2**

Missy sat in the cafe and stared at her coffee cup that sat on the table in-front of her. She bit her lips as she stared at the cup. She then leaned forward, pushed the cup back and rested her elbows onto the table and rested her chin on top, deep in thought.

Gordon seemed genuinely nice when she first met him and she was so ecstatic to find someone that was interested in her and not her uncle. Many guys would seem interested in her and then she'd realise they were only after one thing her uncle, the prime minister. Gordon didn't seem interested, never once did he ask a question, once he found out her last name, unlike most other guys she had dated. He seemed simple and best of all he didn't run in the upper middleclass circles where every movement she was judged. He even learnt to dance for her and was polite with her friends. Now that she thought about it, before this week he never introduced her to his friends only ever said that they were 'good honest blokes' whenever she questioned him about it.

She frowned. When she first met them they seemed a bit lively and playful, but nice enough and they seemed happy to oblige her and keep her secret of who her uncle was. Then suddenly things changed. Seeing them together after these past few days, they were loud, obnoxious, rude and fairly unpleasant; Gordon seemed to be an entirely different person. She was so confused; she didn't know what to think: Who was the real Gordon? The nice friendly polite girl that respected women, or this loud mouthed untidy thing! Which was why she had come here, she needed some time to think, however, she was getting no-where fast.

She sighed; there was another thing which had been bugging her. She had noticed that was one particular person that the boys had been picking on. When she had questioned Gordon the first night he had said she'd see in the morning. Upon seeing her displayed for all to see, with no sense of decorum, she thought they were correct in saying that she wasn't pleasant, plus she had thought her cousin didn't seem to like her and being her cousin he would know her best right? However, as the day went on she had seen a rather happy and perhaps a rather nice sort of person to get to know. When she watched her converse with the Scafaldi's and the Fletcheys her well she didn't know what to think, she was so utterly perplexed.

Her ears perked up, she was quite positive someone mentioned the name 'Harri'. While she had the chance she got up and walked over. She had spied the group near-by, and had recognised them from the reunion group and saw them conversing happily. She considered walking over and questioning the class mates that sat there, but could never see an opportunity.

Taking a deep breath she tapped the nearest person on the shoulder "Sorry, this may seem a little odd, but I have a question about Miss Potter, I'm a little confused" she watched as the ones, which she knew to be ex-classmates look at each other knowingly and smiling at her and then grabbing her a chair for her to sit on.

She sat next to a girl, who had short brown hair that curved around her sharp cheek bones, "Hi, Natalie right" the girl smiled and nodded her head in response. She then shook her hand "and you must be Missy" Missy grinned and nodded her head. Natalie then pointed facing her palm towards a tall male, with a short buzz cut, and spoke as she did so "My 'plus one' Byron is looking up audition opportunities at the theatre and the gentleman, who also happens to be an ex-classmate, across from me is Jared" who nodded his head in her direction when his name was mentioned, Natalie then pointed to the right of Jared to a male with shaggy blonde hair, and a big grin on his face "and this is Byron who also happens to be an ex-classmate" Natalie then pointed to a girl on her left and across from Byron, who had long black hair that was falling out of her loose bun "and this is Byron's plus one Cathy" who smiled and waved in Missy's direction when her name was mentioned, Natalie then pointed towards a prim and proper girl, who sat next to Cathy "may I introduce you to another ex-classmate, Dante" Natalie then redirected her hand to a boy across from Dante "and finally her 'plus one' David.

Byron leaned back in his chair; a giant grin plastered, which Cathy sighed and shook her head at, on his face and put his hands back behind his head "So you want to know about one Miss Harley Potter" he spoke. "I'm not surprised" Natalie spoke softly with a soft smile on her face. All the ex-classmates nodded their heads sadly at that and Byron sat back down properly taking on a more serious sombre look spread across his features. Missy tilted leaned in anxious "Well, yes, I have gotten a general idea, but it all seems a bit confusing, like I'm missing something" Cathy nodded her head at her statement "I know what you mean, there seems to be plenty of unanswered questions about the girl and no-one is willing to talk about it, to be frank, I too am curious".

There was silence, each ex-classmate silently questioning each other and finally Jared spoke up , his face very solemn he takes a deep breath "To be honest, we do not know much ourselves and have made many assumptions of our own, the main reason for the tension comes from the fact that no one was really nice to her back then, regrettably, she was teased and picked on allot and no-one did anything, no teacher or parent, it just happened and it continued on" Missy had her mouth slightly open and her eyes wide "No-one did anything, why did this happen?" she spoke softly breathing the words, she could not a child was bullied and no-one did anything.

The ex-classmates looking very solemn shrugged their shoulders, Bryon spoke up his head slightly bowed "We don't know, to be honest, I think partly fear, whether of her or her cousin and I think partly I'm ashamed to say it seemed normal and slightly fun as part of anger release". Cathy was looking at her friend carefully a frown formed onto her features "I s that why you wanted to be a cop?" Byron looked up and gave a small sideways smile in her direction "Partly, it was what gave me the idea, but I mainly did it because I want to the idea of keeping the streets safe sounded appealing to me" at this Cathy smiled back at him.

"Back on track" now that she had them talking she wanted to learn as much as she could "what about her parents surely they would have done something and if nothing could be done moved her somewhere else" at this Natalie smiled sadly at her "Unfortunately dear Harley is an Orphan her parents are dead", "which is why" Jared continued on for her "she lives or I do believe it is lived with her cousin, aunt and uncle".

David leaned forwards, he too was interested to learn about this mysterious woman, "Even then, wouldn't they have done something". Dante scrunched up her nose in distaste and pursed her lips "The Dursley's, No". David raised his eye brows in surprise. Natalie shook her head "The many times I'd see her walk home, despite what the weather was like, and have Dudley be picked up by his mother..." A solemn silence fell after the statement.

Missy could not believe what she was hearing. The poor girl, to be treated so badly and to just bear with it, not even a parent to talk to or even have comfort her. She couldn't imagine growing up like that and to think she was just worrying over how annoying having people specifically boys more interested in her uncle rather than her. It really pales in comparison to what Harley had to deal with, she thought ruefully. "So what happened to her?"

All the ex-classmates shook their heads and shrugged their shoulders "No-one knows" Byron grinned "what I know for sure is that she is most definitely rid of the Dursley's" everyone grinned and laughed softly at that, even Dante gave a small smile.

...

Harri was sitting with George, Amy, Cecil, and Cherub and were finishing of the last few slices of her cake and pie. George was very enthusiastic when it came to eating it.

"So," Harri leaned sideways and elbowed Cherub "is Ryan happy with my car" Cherub snorted "You shouldn't have done that, I'd have to now listen to his rambles of his constant talk, 'turbo charge' this 'horse power' that" Cherub rolled her eyes "and not to mention the fact that now he is spending all of his free time inspecting the thing". Harri laughed "It can't be that bad". Cherub looked sideways and gave Harri a 'what do you think' look. Harri shook her head in amusement "At least he's happy". Cherub smiled at that and nodded her head softly in agreement "Here I'll show you what I have been sketching"

The girl leaned forward and picked up her sketch pad and opened it. Harri felt her eyes widening in awe, what she had drawn was magnificent. She had drawn a scene from the grape mush fight and WOW, the girl had drawn spraying mush flaying everywhere in different swirls and dances mixing together and then there is the rough texture of the shed behind and the many red cheeks, smiles and bright eyes tangled between the many arrays of limbs, it was amazing.

Harri looked up at the girl, her charcoal eyes stared looked up questioning into Harri's emerald eyes her head cocked the side, her reddish purple died locks falling over her eyes. For a while neither girl spoke silently examining each other. Finally Harri smiled "It's brilliant, it's really quite amazing". The other girl's eyes light up "Really". Harri nodded her head enthusiastically "Really, you have talent" and hands the pad back to the girl.

Eyeing the empty dishes Harri hugged the girl and went to pick up the dishes "I'll just go and bring these back to the kitchen" she informed the group.

...

After convincing the staff that she was capable of doing the dishes and convincing them she wouldn't mind doing a bit extra, Harri ended up spending an extra hour in the kitchen then intended. She didn't mind though, as she was used to hard work and really found it rhythmic.

She found her mind wandering as she thought about the past few days. It went better than she expected, mind you she had pretty low expectations and was prepared for the worst and was glad that she went. Her mind also wandered to teaching, Ron Hermione, Dean, the Malfoy's, Teddy, Luna and did a big U-Turn to the letter 'Halloween'.

She paused briefly as she exited the kitchens. Now was not the right time to think about it. She continued to walk through the back passage trying as hard as she could to prevent the thoughts entering her mind. No matter how hard she tried the word 'Halloween' could never leave her mind. She thought about it over and over again, what exactly did it mean? It was the night her parents died, Sirius was made a convict, the rat escaped, and old Voldy disappeared.

Harri sighed heavily as she fingered the wall, thinking about that night. She leaned against the door frame which separated the staff entrance to the patron's passage. She combed a hand through her hair and threw her head back in frustration hitting it against the framework; she fluttered her eyelids and took a deep breath as she tried to prevent the tears from flowing. She bit her lips and hit her fist against the wall making a dent. Why was everything so difficult?

She felt a tear trickle down her cheek and dribble down her chin. Her life was one disaster after the other, living with the Dursley's; first year and the dam stone; Riddle and the Chamber; then the whole fiasco with prophesies and supposed murderers, almost losing her godfather; the rising of Voldermort and losing her first boyfriend; Umbridge, the nightmares, losing Sirius, then the prophesy; the confusing emotions about Tom Riddle, Malfoy, Fred, and Dumbledore's Death; the mess that was her final year and the final battle, losing Remus, Tonks, Fred and many others; the continuation of disasters one tragedy after the other, the whole turmoil of conflicting emotions never a pause, the demanding pressures of her being who she was, the constant judgements and expectations, it's all too much for one girl to handle. She was gradually recovering, given a bit of time to breath and ease the rushed paced her childhood passed and then one letter and one word ruined it all.

She bit her lip and rubbed away the tears, it was over now, she shouldn't be crying. She bowed her head and let her hair flow forwards and cover her face she felt so ashamed. Flashes of the past went through her mind, it was not going to end there was no way her past was going to leave her. It just was not going to happen.

Lost in thought she did not notice the body round the corner and walk in the direction of the staff passage.

"Harri"

She looked up suddenly, wide eyed, forgetting her tear stained face "Jasper"

"Are you Ok" genuine concern filtered through his voice.

Remembering her current situation she felt heat rise to her cheeks in embracement "Yeah, I'm fine" she breathed out as she stared up into his eyes her heart pounding in her chest.

Embarrassed, she bowed her head and allowed her hair to form a curtain around her face and looked at her feet "Um, I should probably go" and without looking back she walked past him trying not to think how nice it would feel for him to lean into his chest and have his strong arms hold her and bring her comfort.

When she reached her and George's room she walked in and shut the door right behind her and slid down to lean against it and pulled her knees towards herself. She was waay in over her head.

* * *

**What do you think, please, please, please, REVIEW!**

**Sorry I havn't updated in a while, I've had exams and assignment, so hopefully this chapter would make up for it!**

**However, my next update won't be for a few weeks, because I'll be away on holiday, but I plan on writing a big chapter when I get back to make up for not writing anything for a few weeks.**

**I'd like to know what you think, REVIEW**

**Very Apreciated, GwendolynD **


	13. Announcement

**ANNOUNCEMENT**

**For those of you who are willingly still reading my story, thankyou! I really appreciate it.**

**I have decided to continue the story, I have sat down and gone through the timeline and thought I really want to write this. As you all may have noticed the 'I may not continue chapter' is gone, that is because I thought it was burning a whole saying that I have the open opportunity to quit with writing the story, so now it is gone!**

**However, I shall be writing this at my own pace, as you all may know I have a few other projects I have to concentrate on and I also have a life, therefore I shall get this story out, but it will take a while, but it ****will eventually finish****, I have already written the last sentence so I know there is an ending! **

**The chapters will come out all in good time. For those who are waiting for the next chapter, it will still be a while, the main reason being is that I want every chapter I post from now on to be a descent sized and well written chapter at the best of my ability.**

**So, thankyou! everyone for your patients.**

**GwendolynD**


	14. Chapter 14

**TROLLS MAKE A MOCKERY OF FAN FICTION!**

**DO NOT REVIEW THEM!**

**THEY THRIVE ON THE ATTENTION!**

**REPORT THEM!**

**I am going to start a list of trolls and their stories on my profile page. The first troll on that list is Jo-Bell and her 'story': 'Jo-Bell at Hogwarts'.**

**Even if taken down, they can always start again, but this way people can see who took look out for and thus not review- that is the only way they'll stop.**

**So if you know a Troll P.M me and I'll add them to my list.**

**Yours Sincerely **

**GwendolynD**

**Ps. If you are waiting for an update on any of my stories I am very sorry- I do honestly plan on finishing them all.**


End file.
